The Gifted Curse
by GreenWarrior
Summary: Emily Jasson is just another girl attending Hogwarts. Then again she does have this unique gift of seeing the future. But does anyone believe her or is she doomed to be another Cassandra predicting the fall of Troy.
1. Emily

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: I would just like to tell you this now before you continue. I love getting reviews, send all the reviews you like, in fact I encourage that you do so. Criticism is also welcome, for it helps me fix any mistakes.

But do not flame, if you don't like the story just don't read it. I don't need to hear that you hate it or think that my idea was stupid, come on that's just mean and petty. Plus, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

* * *

Chapter 1

Emily

Emily Jasson was born on July seventh. This was not a good time to be born into the world. For Lord Voldemort was at large. The Dark Lord was a most powerful wizard. He kills any witch or wizard that gets in his way.

Emily's mother was a witch named Jane Jasson, and her father was a wizard by the name of Arden Blaze. Jane had attended Beauxbatons School of Magic, while Arden had gone to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had only met by chance at their apparation test. After that they had started to date, and they stayed together for a long time.

Arden was in the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Gryffindor's were known for they're bravery, chivalry, and they're great daring. Arden was all of these qualities and much more. Arden happened to have been in the same year as James Potter and Lilly Evans. But Arden had never really gotten along with the people in his own house. Often he was by himself, emerged in books.

Now after Hogwarts Arden wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Jane had suggested that he become a teacher. Arden disliked the idea, and refused to even think about it, at first that is. It was a few months after that, that Arden joined The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord wanted Arden to become a teacher at Hogwarts so that he would see what the Headmaster Dumbledore was doing.

He did this becoming the Divination teacher. Divination was by far his best subject. Thus becoming a teacher at Hogwarts, he became The Dark Lords spy. Now Jane didn't know that Arden had become one of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. She just thought that he was trying to become more grown-up and had wanted the job for the responsibility.

Now Jane was going to a Wizarding collage studying nothing in particular. She had just thought that it was the best choice of action. Now Jane was waiting for Arden to propose to her. She was positive that he wanted to marry her. Jane wanted to start a family with Arden.

But Arden wasn't thinking of that at the time. He was just thinking of pleasing his master. It was a long time before anyone realized that he was a spy. It seems that there had been a double-crosser who had betrayed him. Arden was captured immediately. Jane was devastated when this happened. She had had no idea that Arden had done such a thing as to betray his school and her like that.

Arden didn't really want to go to Azkaban. So he convinced his captures that he could work as a double agent. He did this with great skill, Arden was a very great liar. He just had this way with people that made them want to believe him. But even though Arden had switched back to the good side, Jane wanted nothing to do with him. She said that she never wanted to see him again.

Arden was reckless after that. He had really loved Jane and she had pushed him away. Arden knew that he had deserved it, but it had still hurt him. He was so reckless around this time that they had thought about taking him off spying but they knew that it was too risky to even think about it.

What Arden didn't know at the time was that Jane had been three months pregnant. Jane never told him. So when Emily was born Arden had no idea that his child was being born.

It was a year later that Voldemort fell when trying to kill the Potters son, Harry. He had cast a spell on the baby and it had backfired and had hit him instead. Voldemort was nearly killed and so he fled. The only thing that showed that Voldemort had attacked Harry Potter was a lightening shaped scar on his forward.

When Voldemort fell, this was when Arden really had fun. It was one of the things that made him famous. He went on a Death Eater spree. He killed as many as he could get his hands on. In truth he had killed the most in the war. The second thing that made him well known was the fact that he was one of the few Gryffindor's to become a Death Eater.

After the war and when Voldemort was gone, Arden went to work for the Ministry of Magic. Even though he worked there, Arden knew that nobody really trusted him. He had been a Death Eater and had betrayed them real easily, who was to say that he wouldn't do it again. But Arden knew that he would never stray from the path again. The first time he had done so he had lost the most important person in his life.

Jane on the other hand left the magical world behind and went into the muggle one. She had had enough of the magical world and she just wanted to be free of it all.

* * *

Now it was five years later. Emily was six years old. Jane had married a wizard three years ago. His name was Artie Macentire. They had a three-year-old son named Zack. They also had a daughter, Katie, who was two years old. Emily had kept her mother's name when Jane had married Artie.

Emily didn't look anything like her mother. Jane had bright red hair with blue eyes and she was sort of short. Emily had black hair with dark black eyes and Emily was already getting pretty tall.

Artie had blond hair with green eyes, he was medium size. Zack was a mixture of his parents. He had strawberry blond hair with hazel eyes, he was also just the average height of a three year old. Katie had dark red hair and emerald green eyes, she was still just a toddler so who knew how tall she could be.

Because Emily looked so different from her family many people thought that she was adopted. In the neighborhood everyone thought that they were weirdoes. Jane wanted to start over in a new place so they were currently moving. Katie was over staying with Artie's parents while everything was being moved. They were moving the muggle way, since Jane didn't like magic all that much. Emily and Zack were way too much for Artie's parents to handle along with Katie.

"Emily have you got all your stuff from your room!" Jane called to her daughter.

"Yes, Mum." Emily called back to her mother. Today is the last day that she would see the house that she had grown up in. They were going to move to some normal muggle neighborhood. Some street called Private Drive. Emily didn't really like the idea of moving into a muggle neighborhood. Artie had surprisingly agreed with her, it was one of the few times. But her mother had overruled the both of them.

"Emily hurry up we have to go! This is the only time Artie can help move before he goes to work!" Jane called. Artie worked in the Ministry of Magic. Emily really wasn't sure what department Artie worked in, he never really said.

"I'm coming." She called back. Emily grabbed the poster of her favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. She ran to the door and looked back one more time at her old room. She was going to miss living here. Especially since she had to go live in a stupid muggle neighborhood. Emily then turned and ran out of the room to go help her mother.

* * *

An hour later and they still hadn't left the house. Jane was doing yet another last minute check making sure that they didn't miss anything. Emily had been relieved of helping her an hour ago and was just playing out on the lawn with Zack.

Artie was to be leaving for work any minute now. He hadn't expected it to take this long and he had to go into work. Jane would bring all of their stuff over to the new house.

Emily was particularly excited about Artie going off to work. Not just because he was going to be gone, but because he was going to take her with him. Emily had been begging to go to the Ministry of Magic since forever and Jane had finally relented. Jane rarely let her children be associated with magic. But Artie thought that it was a good idea and that they wouldn't be ignorant when they went to Hogwarts.

Emily was playing with Zack when Artie finally came over to them.

"Emily you ready to go?" Artie asked. "Your Mum said for you to brush your hair before you go." Emily grimaced her mother was always telling her to brush her hair.

"I did brush it." Emily told him. Artie glanced at her hair and then back down into her eyes.

"Really," he said.

"Ya, I did." She told him seriously, then with a bit reluctance she added, "Yesterday,"

"That's what I thought," he said laughing, and pointed to where Jane was now coming out of the house, "Now go ask your mom to give you brush, she's bound to have one."

Emily sighed and went off towards her mother. Once she got the brush, she hurriedly went through the process of brushing it before setting it back to the style that she currently liked. It was nine braids and two pigtails. Emily then walked back to where Artie was sitting on the ground playing with Zack.

"Ok, I'm ready." She told him proudly. He glanced up at her and had to contain his laughter, she looked a bit odd with her hairstyle, but he would never tell her so. He stood up and grabbed her hand. Which Emily instantly yanked away and glared up at him.

He ignored her and called to Jane that they were leaving. Once Jane had come to pick up Zack and say good-bye Artie had grabbed Emily's hand again. She tried yanking it back again, but this time he held firmly to it.

"Emily I know that you dislike that I'm holding your hand, but it is a bit necessary to get to the Ministry of Magic." He told her. And so Emily reluctantly let him hold her hand so that they could appararate.

* * *

AN: And so ends the first chapter of this fanfiction. Please stay tuned for the next one, which shall be updated soon.

I would also like to tell you that this is the time where you place your review. Don't let me stop you. Reviewing is so much fun and I recommend it.


	2. The Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2

The Ministry of Magic

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic in mere seconds. For appararating was most likely the fastest way of traveling in the magic world.

Artie led her down a long corridor that had people coming from one place to another. Emily had no idea where it led to, but she really didn't care. For what did it matter where it went, for she Emily Jasson was finally seeing something was part of the Wizarding world. Magic was used freely here and Emily saw so many different spells going on in the rooms that they passed, it was all so amazing. Emily couldn't wait to get her own wand so that she could do her own spells.

Emily was so busy trying to look into the different rooms that she hadn't even realized that they had stopped until Artie placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly shrugged it off and looked up at him.

"Are we there yet, which one is your office?" she asked turning to look at her surroundings as though there would be a big sign saying 'Artie's office here.' With an arrow pointing directly at it.

"No, just wait right here while I go talk to somebody important." Artie told her. He took one step foreword, stopped and turned back around to look at her. "I mean it Emily stay right here, don't even think about moving from that stop. Do you hear me?" he told her very sternly, and waited for her to answer him.

"Yes, Artie I hear you." She told him annoyed that he had to repeat himself. It was like he didn't trust her to listen to what he was saying. Of course he had only asked if she had heard him. It didn't matter that she was going to disobey him, he didn't know that she would, he should have a little faith in her. Didn't say anything about listening to him. And in her books there was a huge difference.

Artie stared at her for a second longer trying to tell weather or not she was lying. He seemed satisfied and turned to go talk with the important person. Emily watched him walk up to a man with blond hair that was slightly going gray. The man was wearing a lime green bowler, a blue tie, with a plain green suit, then as though he hadn't hurt the eyes sight enough he had thrown on the most ugliest brown shoes. Emily thought that he was the weirdest man that she had ever seen.

The two of them looked like they might talk for a while, Emily thought. So never one to listen to Artie she decided to look around a bit. Besides how did he expect her to stand still when there were so many fascinating things that she could be looking at?

She looked around her trying to find something that might interest her. What she found was an open door. Deciding that this was the best place to start she went and looked inside of it. It was a very small room. It was really cramped with two desks, two chairs and lots of filing cabinets.

A man with flaming red hair that was just beginning to go bald currently occupied one of the chairs. But he looked like a good-natured person. He also looked like a very fun man, unlike Artie. So what better thing to do then to go talk to him. Emily walked into the office, but the man didn't seem to notice her.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked, the man glanced up startled. He then smiled at her.

"Hi, my names Arthur Weasley. And what would your name be little girl?" he asked kindly.

"Emily Jasson, and I'm not so little. I'm six-year-old and that's big. Do you want some gum?" she asked suddenly. Both her mother and Artie didn't mind muggle things and weren't averse to buying Emily and her siblings muggle candy.

"What's gum?" he asked, "Is it something that muggle's created. How does it work?" he excitedly asked. Emily looked at him startled, didn't everyone know what gum was? Apparently not, so she was about to set into an explanation of it when she was so rudely interrupted.

"Emily Jasson! What did I tell you!" Artie cried as he walked into the room. He had been glaring at Emily when he came in, but he then turned towards the Arthur Weasley. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley if Emily has interrupted your work. Emily doesn't like listening to me."

"I think that you told me that I should never leave the house without shoes." Emily answered him, while trying not to laugh. Artie always looked funny when he was mad. His face got so red and it always seemed like his nose was going to start breathing out steam.

"Emily this is not funny. You have disturbed Mr. Weasley's work. That's very rude of you. Come on now, I think you have kept Mr. Weasley long enough from his work." Artie stated and walked out of the room.

"Here, take the gum, it's good. All you have to do is chew on it till it rums out of flavor." Emily handed him a piece of gum. She then followed Artie out of the office.

He was standing there waiting for her. His foot was tapping the ground impatiently. She took her sweet time walking over to him. It didn't matter what she did now. She was already in trouble. For Artie was sure to tell her mother about how she hadn't done what she had been told. So what could it hurt if she continued to be defiant? When she was finally standing in front of him, Artie was still in a very bad humor.

"Come now, Artie, you only asked if I heard you. I told you the truth I had heard you. What you missed was the fact that I didn't say that I would listen to you. There is a difference you know." She stated lightly.

"Stay here this time. I need to finish talking to this man. This is a very important conversation and I don't need you to mess it up." He told her, clearly ignoring what she had said.

He then walked off and left her standing there, staring after him. He just walked over to the blond man and continued to talk to him as though he hadn't even left. He was such a meany, she thought, glaring at the pair of them. Well I'll just tell mum that he left me all alone. We'll see how he likes that. Just the image of her mother yelling at Artie was enough to make her happy.

It was then that it came. Her surroundings became blurry. She could no longer see Artie and the other man. It was all blocked out and replaced with another image.

Emily saw a man walking down a long hallway. She could tell that it must be a hall somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, for it looked exactly like the one that she was in. He was wearing all black. His black hair was long and pulled back into a simple ponytail. His eyes were just as dark as coal. His face was hard, and there didn't seem to be any thing soft about him. In fact he seemed almost a bit sinister. But something about him told her that he was a good man, deep down.

Then she looked to see where he was going. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

There she was. She was standing at the other end of the hallway. Artie was talking with the man that he had been. Then her other self turned quickly to look down the hall. Her eyes saw the man in black.

The real Emily turned to look at the man again. He had stopped dead in the middle of the hall. He was staring directly at the other Emily. He seemed to have seen a ghost. For his face had trained of all color. He didn't look to well. In fact it looked like he was going to fall to the ground any minute.

It seemed like forever before he had regained his composure. When he did he took one shaky step forward.

Emily was eager to find out what he did. Why did he seem so upset when he had seen her? She watched eagerly as the man started to walk towards her.

Then just as he had reached the other Emily, everything started to go blurry again. No, she thought angrily what happened, she had to see what happened. But to no avail, she was brought back with a start. Her eyes blinked trying to bring everything back into focus.

At first Emily was a bit confused on what had happened. Her mother had told her about divination, but this didn't sound like what she had been talking about, this just seemed different. She wasn't sure how, but it was.

Then it hit her. She had done this before.

_Flashback_

She had been around four, and her mother had been pregnant with Katie. Her mother hadn't known that she was pregnant at the time. Jane had been reading to Zack who had been curled up in Jane's lap. Artie was at his desk working on some paper. She herself had been sitting on the floor playing with her mother's wand.

It had happened the same way that it had happened this time. Everything had sort of gone blurry and such. Then all of a sudden she saw a baby, but it wasn't Zack. The baby had sort of pink hair and its eyes were open enough to see it's green eyes.

The scene with the baby had only lasted for a few seconds before it changed into a different one. This one she saw what looked like a five-year-old that Emily thought must have been the older version of the baby. For the child also had red hair and green eyes. The child called out to her mother. Emily then saw her mother, Jane. Jane glanced at the red haired child. Then Zack appeared in the scene, he was planning on tripping the girl, for he had stuck out his leg in front of her as she was running. This was when Emily had seen herself. She was sitting in a chair reading a book was inside of another book. That was when that vision had ended.

Emily had been confused and had started to cry. Which then had Zack crying as well. Which made both Artie and her mother to yell at her. They both comforted Zack and had ignored her.

_End Flashback_

Emily had a remarkable memory and was able to remember minute details about anything. She also could remember some stuff when she had been really little, like when she had taken her first step, When her mother had married Artie, when they had brought Zack home. She remembered a lot of that stuff, and in detail too.

Maybe this vision was like the last one. They seemed pretty similar. Maybe they were. Glancing up at Artie, Emily saw that he was still talking to the weird looking man. This was going to take forever, she thought. It was then that Emily turned to look in the other direction and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

* * *

AN: So that was chapter two. This is sort of not really a cliffy, cause come on just guess what she saw in the hallway. I like practically gave it away.

I hope that you guys review, come on we all know reviewing is fun.


	3. The Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3

The Man

There he was the man from the vision that had only happened moments before. And just like before, their eyes met for a second and Emily could see recognition in the mans eyes and then confusion. But then he glanced away and started walking towards Artie and the weird man.

Well Emily just had to find out who he was. So disobeying Artie again she went over the to the group of men. Artie and the man were glaring at each other. They must have met before. She couldn't see why Artie wouldn't like the man in black; he seemed like a nice man to Emily. The weird man didn't seem to know what to do and just looked back and forth from the both of them.

"Artie, you're here a bit late aren't you?" the man in black sneered at Artie. Artie glared at him.

"I was helping _my _wife." He told him with a slight emphasis on my. The other guys narrowed a bit. Emily glanced from one to the other. Wonder why they don't like each other. It must be Artie's fault.

It was then that they noticed Emily. Artie had glanced away from the other guy and his eyes had landed on Emily. Then the other two looked at Emily as well. They're eyes widened a bit. Weird guy was looking from Emily to the man in black. While his eyes remained fastened to the little girl. It was Artie who broke the staring spell.

"Emily I thought that I told you to go wait over there." Artie demanded. Emily turned to look at him.

"You didn't say that I had to go over there. You just said 'go over there' you didn't say stay over there. You do know that there's a big difference right?" she looked at him questionably. There were some chuckles coming from the other two men.

"So Artie there is some one other then me who wont listen to all that bullshit that comes out of your mouth." The man said. "Who is she?"

"Blaze don't you have somewhere to be?" Artie asked while trying to smile.

"Nope, don't have any where to be." The man called Blaze said with a smile.

"Arden I do believe that I have never met this young child before. Artie introduce her. I must say that she looks remarkably like-"

"This is Emily," Artie interrupted the man before Emily could here who he thought that she looked like. Damn Artie and his evil timing. "My daughter," he stated the last part while glaring at Arden Blaze.

"Really, your daughter Artie, are you sure. Cause I'm going to have to bet ten gallons on the fact that she's not your daughter." Arden said calmly.

"Blaze are you implying something?" Artie asked softly, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, you have a problem with that,"

"Come now there's no need to-ah well if you'll excuse me I see someone that I must speak to," then the other man was gone, though no one seemed to notice that he had left.

"I'm Artie's stepdaughter," Emily spoke up, tired of their silly little argument.

"Emily!" Artie whispered loudly. Clearly he was not very pleased with what she had said. But then again Emily never really cared if she tried to please Artie or not.

"What do you know Artie, I knew she wasn't your daughter, even the kid admits it." Arden smiled at Emily. Emily smiled back; she was glad that she had pleased him, though she wasn't sure why.

"Your point being," Artie asked, still glaring at Emily.

"My point is that your married to my Jane." He said smirking at Artie.

Emily was confused. Were they talking about mum? But why would Arden call her mine. Mum wasn't any bodies property, well that was what she had told her. But maybe she had been mistaken, cause he seems pretty confident that she is his. This is confusing, Emily thought.

"She's not yours Blaze and hasn't been in a long time." Artie told him sharply. Arden just smiled.

"Maybe, but she was mine first." He was practically laughing at Artie. The situation Emily thought would have been funny if she knew what half the stuff they were saying meant. It all seemed to have double meanings and stuff, but they were completely lost on her.

"Artie are we done here. This is boring and I don't know what your talking about." She complained to him. They both looked down at her with frowns on her face, both realizing that she was still their and listening to every word that they had been saying.

"Yes Emily we're done here." Artie said and reached out to grab her hand. This time she let him grab it, she was distracted by Arden. He kept glancing between her and Artie.

She didn't realized what was happening until Artie was dragging her down the hall. When she realized what was happening, she yanked her hand out of his hand and stopped walking. She couldn't leave him; she had to know why he was so important.

"Emily!" Artie's voice was irritable as he said her name. But she ignored him and ran back to Arden. When she reached him she looked up at him questionably. Then she reached out and grabbed his sleeve and yanked on it a bit. He got the message and knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

"Why are you so important?" she asked him quietly. His eyes widened a bit, but other then that he showed no expression.

"Now why would you think that I might be so important?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know, its just something that I know." She stated simply.

"Oh just something you know, hey," he said a bit mockingly. Emily frowned at him; he was being mean for no reason at all. She let go of the sleeve that she had still been holding and started to walk away from him.

She had only taken a few steps before he reached out and grabbed her arm. Emily instantly stiffened as he made contact with her. He didn't seem to notice or he just chose to ignore how she had gone like a board the instant that he had touched her. Arden then pulled her back to him and turned her around so that she was facing him again.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I shouldn't have mocked you. I hate it when people doubt me and I shouldn't do it to you." He apologized to her. She just stared at him stonily. They were just words after all what did they really mean.

"I'm not a kid, I'm six years old." She stated. He smiled at her as though she had said something that was funny. Then he seemed to be thinking for a few seconds. His thoughts didn't seem to be that good, cause then he started to frown.

"Six, that is a pretty big number." He commented. "Maybe you should ask your mother why I'm so important. After all she might not want me to tell you."

Emily didn't like his answer. Her mother telling her about somebody from the magical world was like asking a fish to live out of water. Her mother never told her anything unless absolutely necessary. Artie agreed with her as well and so neither do Emily or her siblings know very much about the magical world.

"But what if she doesn't tell me? Mum doesn't tell me a whole bunch about magic stuff." She asked. Arden wasn't all that pleased with what she had said.

"If she doesn't tell you then you say that I will tell her. And if that still doesn't convince her you write me a letter and I'll tell you myself." Then a thought occurred to him, "Your family does have an owl right." She nodded. "Good, then you can write to me any time."

"Emily get over here now, I have many important things that I have to do and I cant spend all day on the whims of a child." Artie called to her.

"I'm not a child," she whispered angrily. But this time she actually did listen to him and went to Artie. This time Arden let her go and didn't try to stop her. Emily followed Artie down the hallway and only looked back once. She waved at him and then she was gone down another hallway.

* * *

AN: That's the end of the next chapter. 

My normal posting schedule is once every seven days or week. Which I shall be starting after this chapter. Though I might post earlier, it really depends on how many reviews I get.

So with that said you should all review. It's the best thing do to. And really what does it hurt to review my little story. It hurts no one; well unless you flame, but that's not nice and so no one should flame. So ya that's it, review.


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4

Questions

When Emily and Artie arrived later on at the new house, everything was unpacked and Katie was also home. Of course both Zack and Katie were already in bed sleeping and Emily was sent to bed shortly after she they had gotten home.

Since it was so late, Emily decided that she would talk to her mom about Arden tomorrow. But once she was tucked up in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep. She really wanted to know what her mother would say when she asked about him.

It was just when Emily had started to drift off to sleep that she heard shouting. Sleep instantly fled Emily the moment the angry voiced filled the room. She couldn't really make out the words. So she left her room and silently went down the hall to the living area where the voices were coming from. She could hear everything now; Emily made sure to stay in the shadows so that they didn't notice her.

"What do you mean you ran into him?" Jane shouted.

"I mean I was talking with the Minister and he walks right up to us. How hard is that to understand Jane." Artie shouted back.

"After all the years you have worked there you have never once ran into him. How is it that the one day that you bring Emily with you is the day that you run into him?"

"How do you expect me to know. Damn it, Jane. It's not like I can see the future." Artie told her loudly.

Emily watched as her mother's mouth opened and shut when he said this. Then her eyes widened as though she had suddenly realized it.

"Artie, that's it." She whispered so softly that Emily had to strain her ears to hear her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She didn't answer right away, but Artie was patient and waited. Emily on the other hand was very impatient to hear what her mother was going to say and wished that she would hurry up.

"Arden was always very good at Divination. He might have seen you coming with her."

"If he was so good at Divination then why wouldn't he have seen her in some sort of _vision _before hand?" he asked mocking the whole seeing the future thing.

"Don't know, he never liked to talk about what he saw or even if he knew why he saw them." Jane sighed, thinking back on her time with Arden and how he had been like.

"So what are we going to do, Jane. It's just a matter of time before he comes looking for her and then he's going to want to see her. Then he might corrupt her.

Emily couldn't take it any more she just had to ask. She didn't care if she was going to get in trouble or not. She just had to know why this Arden was so important, though she could probably make a very good guess on why.

"Mom," Emily called out from the shadows. Both Jane and Artie jumped, startled by hearing Emily speaking.

"Emily come out here right this instant" Jane called looking in the direction that Emily's voice had come from.

Emily slowly stepped out of the shadows to come and stand in front of her mother. Even seeing her angry face couldn't make Emily regret that she had made her presence known.

"What do you think your doing being up at this hour," Jane demanded angrily of her daughter. "And eavesdropping as well."

"Well it was pretty hard not to when you guys are shouting. It's really not my fault that I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Emily stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two woke up Zack and Katie." She said as more of an afterthought.

Well it was a planned afterthought really. Cause she knew now that she had said that one of them would have to go check on them. Most likely Artie cause he really can't stand being alone with her for very long. In fact he had a hard time surviving work today with her along. That had been fun, Emily thought with an inward sigh. Torturing Artie is a grand thing to do.

Just as she thought, Artie and Jane exchanged looks and then Artie left the room. Jane just stood there for a second before she went to sit on the couch. She then motioned for Emily to join her. When Emily was seated next to her she didn't say anything. In fact it didn't seem that she was going to say anything at all. Well Emily just wasn't going to stand for silence, she hated silence.

"Mom who's Arden?" the child asked getting straight to the point.

"Who's Arden?" Jane repeated sounding a bit distracted. Emily frowned at her mother. She should be paying attention, this is after all a very important conversation they were having after all.

"Yes Mom, Arden who is he?" Emily said a bit louder. This got her attention for Jane turned to look at her.

"Arden was an old boyfriend of mine. Not all that important." Jane said while glancing away.

"You're not telling the whole truth." Emily stated angrily. Hating that her mother just couldn't get straight to the point.

"What would you like me to tell you Emily, he's just an old boyfriend of mine that can't seem to let go and likes to cause trouble for me." This time she sounded a bit angry.

"Well if your not going to tell me the whole truth then I'll ask him myself." Emily was a bit angry herself her mother was suppose to tell her the whole truth not some half-truth that any idiot could guess.

Emily jumped off the couch and started to head towards her bedroom. She was stopped when her mother reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

"You are not going to ask that man anything. He is a horrible bastard and I don't want you to associate with him." Jane told her daughter sternly.

"You said bastard." Emily told her. Jane looked horrified at this and her hand reached up to cover her mouth for a second as though she could take it back. Emily giggled at the sight that her mother made. Jane realizing how silly she seemed brought her hand away from her mouth and placed it in her lap.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"So why is Arden a bastard?" Emily asked with a smile. Jane frowned at her, but didn't say anything about her using the word.

"Fine you win all tell you some things about Arden." Jane muttered resigned. Emily smiled at her and settled comfortably back into the couch.

"First off and the most important is that he happens to be your father." Jane stated and waited for Emily to show some kind of reaction to this news. All she did was nod her head as though she had already guessed and was just now confirming it.

Jane told Emily all that she knew about him. Except for the fact that he had once been a Death Eater. Emily listened silently never once interrupting her just letting Jane talk about Arden. When she was finished there was silence; both a bit lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until Artie coughed that they both came out of their thoughts. They turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway looking from one to the other. He didn't say anything and from what Emily could tell he didn't plan to say anything. In fact it seemed that he was just going to stand there and stare at them.

How rude Emily thought, he was always telling her not to stare at people and here he goes staring at them. See even he couldn't follow his silly made up rules. Emily was just about to get up and go to bed when her mother spoke.

"Are you still going to write to him?" she asked. Emily didn't even need to think about it she already knew the answer. All she did was nod; her mother seemed to expect this answer cause she nodded as well. "Ok then you should go to bed, it's a bit late for you to be up."

Emily fought the urge to tell her that she had been about to go to bed when she had asked the question. But she didn't she just got off the couch and left the room. On her way down the hallway she could hear them talking, she couldn't make out the words, but it really didn't' matter. All that matter was that she had a father and she could write to him. That's what she intended to do first thing in the morning. With that last thought in mind, Emily climbed into bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

AN: Ok so ya enough with this beginning stuff. The next chapter is going to be a passing of five years that way I can get straight to Hogwarts. Which I know you have all been waiting for.

On another note I thought about stopping this story cause of the lack of reviews I'm getting. But I decided not to cause I like this story and I'm going to finish it no matter what. Plus it does seem like people are at least looking at it. Maybe even reading it.

Ok now it is time for my wonderful readers to review or not, either way.


	5. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 5

Letters

**October 13, 1986**

_Dear Arden,_

_Mum told me the truth about you. I just thought that I should tell you since you asked me to write to you. Mum said that you're going to want to corrupt me, but I don't understand how you could do that, but I didn't say anything. Course I was eavesdropping so I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to cause then my whole cover would have been blown. So Mum also said something about you being good in Divination. What's that? Something about visions right?_

_Emily _

**October 17, 1986**

_Dear Emily, _

_I must comment on your writing it is neat and very legible. Your spelling was pretty good too, especially for a six-year-old. Of course your Mum would tell you that I would corrupt you, she's not all that fond of me hasn't been in a while. Eavesdropping my dear child is a grand thing to do, I have done it numerous times and it was very wise of you not to makes your presence known. _

_Now Divination isn't a very grand thing really, it's just something of a class that I took. The teacher was full of crap. But it's suppose to be a class about seeing the future. Or visions as you have said. I have always been good with the vision stuff not the Divination. So what do you think about what your Mum said?"_

**December 19, 1986**

_Dear Arden,_

_I got in trouble and Artie said that I couldn't use the family owl anymore. Course I thought that he was being stupid cause it really wasn't my fault it was Zack's. He was the one that had to scream. He was all for the idea of jumping off the roof, before Artie came home. But then he chickened out. It really isn't my fault that he believed that he could fly if he jumped. _

_I don't know what I think about you being my father. Would you like me to call you dad? I've never had one, Artie doesn't count. I'm not so sure about the Divination thing, but I can do the vision thing isn't that brilliant. We have something in common. Do you have any other children? _

_Emily_

**December 22, 1986**

_Dear Emily,_

_You really shouldn't have told your brother that if he jumped off the roof that he would fly, you do know that he could have gotten seriously hurt? But just in case you decide to get into any more trouble with Artie maybe we should use my bird from now on. His name is Squeak. You probably know how he got his name by now. I have the hardest time trying to get him to shut up._

_You can call me dad if you wish, I think that I might like it. I have one other child. His name is Mikal, he's only two. You have visions what sort?_

_Your Father_

**December 25, 1986**

_Dear Dad, _

_Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you. It's the best thing that I've ever gotten. Mum would never give me something like this. Did you get it from Diagon Alley? I've never been there. There are just so many things that I haven't done. Mum isn't that fond of the Wizarding world. She some how things that that will corrupt me too. I can't wait to read it. I've heard Artie talk about Transfiguration before, but I try not to listen to him all that much. __I hope you like what I got you I wasn't sure what I should get you. Can I meet Mikal sometime maybe? Visions there nothing really I don't choose when they happen they just do. They happen every once and a while, most aren't that important, just things that come to pass in an hour or so or a couple of days._ _Emily _December 25, 1986 _To my daughter, __Hey I thought any kid of mine should read up on a couple of things before starting her schooling. Yes I got it from Diagon Alley; I'll take you there some time. You can come over any time and meet Mikal. It will give us a chance to talk a bit in depth about these visions that you have. We can compare, perhaps. Just write me and tell me when you want to come over and visit maybe you can stay a bit for the night or something. I know that Mikal will like that. He doesn't have many other people then me to play with. _

_Oh and of course I liked your present. It's the best thing that you could have ever given me. A scrapbook with pictures of you lets me see you when you were a child, a part of your life that I missed out on. _

_Dad_

**December 30, 1986**

_Dear Dad, _

_I asked Mum if I could visit you the very day that Squeak came. We had a very long argument about it. See she just doesn't trust you. But then she and Artie had an argument about it as well. Of course Artie neither trusts you nor likes you; but then again I could also say that he feels the same to me as well. But the thing was that he was on my side. See he want's to go visit his family for a bit and well they weren't really all that fond of me and we never stayed all that long. So Artie thinks that if I go stay with you for a bit then they go to his family for a while and not have this annoying little pest around. _

_Well to make this story a bit shorter. Artie convinced Mum to let me stay with you and Mikal. Mum was shocked to hear that you had another child. She asked me if you were married. Then I thought were you married, cause you never mentioned so before. If you do I don't mind. Please say I can come soon, like in the next week or so. Please_

_Your ever patient daughter. _

**January 7, 1987 Dear, Emily**

_You can come over this very night if you so choose. I have a room all set up for you and every thing. And I don't think that either your Mum or Artie will ever like or trust me. But what do I care right? But besides that no I am not married, my wife died a few months after Mikal was born. You can travel by Floo powder it will be a bit faster. Just say The Blaze Household when stepping into the fire._

_Dad_

_June 19, 1987 Dear Dad, It was so much fun staying at your house. I wish I hadn't had to come home. I've already been home almost three weeks and I still miss being there. How's Mikal doing, does he miss me too. Your house is so cool. It's so big, I've never seen one that large. You said it belonged to your family right? So it passes from one generation to another. Then there was all that magical stuff in your house. I wish I could come back. Can I come back?_

_Love Emily_

**July 1, 1987**

_Dear Em, _

_I'm not so sure it would be a good idea if you came to stay over at my house right now. You just got home after all and your Mum must have missed you. You were gone a long time you know. But maybe some other time. _

_Love Dad_

**July 6, 1987**

_Dear Dad,_

_I guess, if you say so. Mum did miss me. She couldn't stop hugging me when I got home. And Zack and Katie they wouldn't let go of me. Then they kept talking all at once trying to tell me what they had done while I was away. They seemed generally happy to see me. I'm guessing they forgot all those tricks I played on them just before I left._

_But maybe if you could make it I'm having a party tomorrow. Mum put it together and she invited a lot of people and stuff. I know she didn't invite you cause I looked at the quest list she put together. But since it is my Birthday and all I can invite who ever I want. You don't have to come cause I mean it's on such short notice and all, I just thought that I should tell you any ways, just in case._

_Love Emily_

**September 22, 1987**

_Sorry Emily I couldn't make it to your party I just got home the other day. I was away on a trip for the Ministry. But I hope you liked the gift that I gave you. I saw it and I knew that you would like it. Mikal misses you; maybe you can stop by sometime._

_Love Dad_

**December 8, 1987**

_I can't come over. I got in trouble for throwing food at Zack's party. Mum didn't appreciate it very much. So I'm sort of stuck here for the next couple of months. I miss Mikal too._

_Love Emily_

**February 14, 1988**

_Figured that I should give a box of Chocolate Frogs to my favorite girl. I mean its only just the 14th I mean, but somehow I just thought that this was the time to give them to you. I mean I just couldn't let them sit in the attic forever now can I? So how about spending the weekend with your dad?_

_Love your impatient Father_

**March 2, 1988**

_It took me awhile, but I convinced Mum that it would be better if I visited you. I mean that way they could go over to Artie's family to celebrate Katie's Birthday. I told her that Katie wouldn't miss me. After all she's only turning four. Hey I hope Mikal liked the gift I got him for his Birthday. Did I get the date wrong cause I couldn't remember if it was the 6th of February or the 16th. Oh I can say over as long as I'm back by my Birthday. Cause Mum as this whole family outing planned to celebrate._

_Love Emily_

**July 9th 1988**

_Did you have fun at your outing? I wasn't sure where you were going so I can't say as I've been there. Have you started reading those books I got you about seeing the future?_

_Love Dad_

**August 24, 1988**

_So I finished those books just the other day. They were some what helpful. The outing was ok. We had fun up until Katie tripped and landed in a lake. It was a good thing that there weren't any creatures in there they would have dragged her under. She's not all that good of a swimmer. Artie jumped in and pulled her out though. We went home after that. She was sick for a whole week and had to stay in bed. Of course me being her big sister and all I just had to entertain her. She didn't appreciate it when I told her there were Pixie droppings in her soup. She almost hit me when she through the bowl at me._

_Did I tell you that Mum and Artie are going to have another baby? I asked them why they needed another little brat in the house, didn't they have enough with the three of us running around. I got in trouble of course. Artie didn't like my attitude towards the baby._

_Love your ever in trouble daughter_

**September 1, 1988**

_A new little sister and brother could be a good thing you know. They'll let you get away with a lot when the kid is born, cause they'll be focused on it, and be too tired to notice all the things that your getting into. And I very much doubt that anybody would appreciate being told that there were Pixie droppings in there soup. Ask your Mum if you could come stay over at my house until the New Year._

_Love Dad_

**November 3, 1988**

_I've been a bit annoying around the house lately and Mum was only too happy to agree. But I can't come until after Zack's Birthday. I don't want to miss it he's turning six you know. He's getting pretty old in my opinion. But I have something all planned out. Oh and Mum told me the baby should be born around April. So I have that long to enjoy the silent house. So I'll be over at your house on the 23rd. That's the day after Zack's Birthday. Mum said I could stay until Katie's birthday is that ok. Mum said for you to write back asking weather or not I could stay that long. Course she says that I have to write to her constantly while I'm away, cause she doesn't like it when I'm gone long._

_Love Emily_

**November 13, 1988**

_It's fine with me and I told Mikal about you coming to stay with us for awhile. Couldn't get him to stop talking about you for two hours. But that only lasted for a couple of minutes cause then he came out of the bathroom. Now I'm having the most difficult time getting him to stop talking about you._

_Love Dad_

**March 4, 1989**

_So Katie is now five. We had this huge cake for her yesterday. I would have to say I had trouble deciding which one was bigger Mum or the cake. It was a pretty close contest and I'm going to have to say that Mum's was bigger by far. But don't tell her I told you this cause she's already very upset that she's getting fat. Artie keeps telling her that she's not. Of course that only gets her mad cause she knows he's lying._

_Oh and guess what Zack and Katie want to meet you. I have been telling them all about you and Mikal and they keep asking me when could they meet you. And so I was thinking that maybe you and Mikal could come over on my Birthday. Could you?_

_Love Emily_

_P.S. I've read the third level Transfiguration book that you lent me and so all I need is to read the next level and I could advance_.

**April 2, 1989**

_If I didn't know any better I would say that was a hint as to what I should get you for your Birthday. But then I though no it couldn't be cause Emily would never ever tell me what she wanted, no matter how much I asked and begged her. Mikal and I are looking foreword to coming to your Birthday and meeting your younger brother and sister and the baby._

_Love Dad_

**April 5, 1989**

_Mum says that the baby was suppose to be born already and she's really very upset over it. But I told her that the baby wasn't going to be born until the 15th. But she didn't believe me. She said that it was a guess and that the baby would be born any day now. But I'm not guessing I know she'll be born on the 15th. I saw her the other day in a vision you know. She was around the age that Katie is. We were all at a train station and stuff. There was this red train and the platform number said 9 ¾. Me and Zack were standing together talking. We looked so old. Then Mikal appeared next to me and asked if Katie and Abigail would come and look at something he found. Abigail would be my new sister. That was sort of when the vision ended. Oh how do I know that she will be born on the 15th if I didn't see it in the vision, well I can tell you it's not a guess, I know she'll be born on that day._

_Oh and of course that wasn't a suggestion it was a daughter telling her father something. They do that sometimes you know._

_Love Emily_

**April 15, 1989**

_So was Abigail born today? I have a gift for her. It's just a blanket, but I guess babies need a lot of them. Do the visions have any side effects?_

_Yes I do know daughters tell there fathers stuff. But obviously they never tell what they want for when they turn nine. It is a very important year you know._

_Love your ever knowing Father_

**April 16, 1989**

_Ha ha ha, ever knowing, you must be dreaming. Artie was very tempted to burn the blanked that you sent. In fact he had the fire all started and everything. But Mum told him not to be so selfish that it wasn't his gift to burn that if their baby wanted to burn the blanket then that was it's choice not his. Of course Artie was very disappointed to say the least. But Mum consented to let him do a few spells on it to check if it as any curses on it or something. You would thing that they don't trust you. That was sarcasm in case you missed it._

_Abigail was born yesterday at 2:15 P.M. Did you know that they were going to name her after Artie's mum. Now it's not that the name is all that bad or anything but Artie's mum is a mean lady and I didn't want poor Abigail to go around with the name that a mean lady as. So I sort of said that Abigail was a better name for a little sister. Of course Zack and Katie agreed with me. And so they named her Abigail. I didn't tell Mum I told you so about the name. I thought she had enough to deal with at the moment._

_Love Emily_

**June 4, 1989**

_Didn't miss the sarcasm. I'm very proud of you to be so considered of your mum. I'm going away for a bit on a trip and I won't be able to write to you. Don't try to write to me, the owl would get to tired, it would take too long. But I'll be back on your Birthday, so I'll see you then._

_Love Dad_

**July 8, 1989**

_I know you told me not to write to you, but you lied to me. You said that you would be back in time for my Birthday. I waited all day for you to show up and you didn't. You said that you would. Your not suppose to lie to your child, especially if you get caught. You didn't even write and say that you wouldn't be here. You said that you wouldn't be able to write, but you should have any ways cause you weren't going to show._

_Emily_

**November 20, 1989**

_Emily you can't just keep ignoring me I'm your father. How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry. I just couldn't make it. Look you have every right to be mad at me, but don't you think that you have been mad long enough? Look I really miss you please write to me._

_Your sorry Dad_

**December 1, 1989**

_I can stay mad as long as I choose. Mum said that it was my choice weather or not how long I should stay mad at you. And so I shall stay mad for as long as I do. And I can to keep ignoring you even if you are my Father. You ignored me for the first six years of my life any ways. What you can't take a couple of months, I took six years. And as you can tell I am writing to you, I didn't send it back unopened like the others._

_Oh and just to tell you I'm leaving today. We're going to go stay at Artie's family till the New Year. So you can't write to me until after I get home. Artie doesn't want Squeak to come to his parent's house. Don't see why Squeak is a perfect owl._

_Emily_

**January 2, 1990**

_So I waited until after the New Years to write you. I figured be done with the book I sent you when I got back from my trip last year. You most likely read because you didn't return it when I sent it. So I hope you like this next addition to your growing collection. I hope you had a nice trip to Artie's parents. Well Mikal as been asking for you and wondering if you were going to come and see us any time soon._

_Hey if I could have I would have been there for the first six years of your life. But I didn't know about you until that day in the Ministry. If I could I would go back in time and change it so that I was there._

_Love Dad_

**February 16, 1990**

_I miss Mikal too. Mum says that I could go over there for the weekend and visit him. Oh I have a gift for him too. I hope he likes it. When I found it I thought that he would want it cause he is always going on about that quidditch team. So I guess you must have realized that I'm not mad at you anymore. Any way Abigail is getting pretty big. She's saying words and stuff. Her first word ever was taunt. When she said it Mum and Artie were both in the room and they were so happy. Until they realized what she had said. Then they both turned to look at me. They were really mad at me. I don't see why, I just taught her, her first word. They should be happy. But no they thing that I'm going to turn her into another demon child. So can I come over?_

**February 17, 1990**

_Ya come on over. Mikal loved your gift. Though I'm not sure if I like it all that much. He wont play with anything else now. And goes on and on how he as the best big sister in the world and that she should stay with us a lot and never go back to the other place. So I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love Dad_

**March 3, 1990**

_I have to write quick cause it's Katie's day and we get to do whatever she wants to. She decided that she wanted to go shopping. But only with us girls not Zack or Artie, so it's a girl's day out. So first were all going to buy some new clothes, then have lunch most likely then do some more shopping for who knows what else. I can't believe my own sister likes to shop. I just don't know where I went wrong with that one. But oh well I have to go Mum is calling for me to come down stairs._

_Love Emily_

**April 22, 1990**

_So how did the girl's day out go? Get anything interesting? Mikal asked if you had heard about the quidditch game that took place last week? I'm not sure what he's talking about because as far as I know there wasn't one last week. But I'll just assume that you know what he's talking about. Tell me what are you doing for your Birthday._

_Love Dad_

**June 20, 1990**

_It went pretty well. I got some new clothes. Katie had fun we went to all of her favorite places. We didn't argue at all and Abigail was practically quiet all day. Tell Mikal that they had just finished the first round and that he was in the lead and the second round just started the other day with him still in the lead. Oh we're just having another party that's about it. Mum is inviting over a couple of people. She says that you and Mikal could come. I don't mind if you don't, I mean I'm only turning ten, it's really no big deal._

_Emily_

**July 12, 1990**

_I've decided that maybe I shouldn't come to any more of your parties that have Artie and Jane there at the same time. They weren't all that happy to see me and they showed it. Hey, I'm sorry we sort of ruined your day. I mean we're suppose to be the adults and we acted like children. But I had fun you know. Your sisters and brothers are pretty nice, at least they don't look all that much like Artie, that works in their favor. Oh and Mikal loved them, he says they all have to come and visit it us. I didn't tell him that that wasn't very likely. Didn't want to disappoint him. He's going to see them later any ways._

_Love Dad_

**August 1, 1990**

_The party was very entertaining and you are welcome to any of my parties. Oh and tell Mikal the second round is over and my side as won and the third round is well under way, so far it's tied. Any ways if you want I could come over and stay for a bit. Artie want's to get away for a bit. Mum wants me to come too, but I want to come and stay with you and Mikal. I don't want to go on another trip to visit Artie parents. You see we never go anywhere other then to Artie's parents. Mum doesn't like to travel that much, and Artie like's to visit his parents a lot. So if it wouldn't be a bother could I come stay with you for awhile? It will only be till November. Well I could come home earlier, but this way I stay over a bit longer and me and Mikal could watch quidditch._

_Emily_

**January 7, 1991**

_Hey sorry I didn't write sooner, but the Ministry asked me to do something and so I had to leave and didn't have a chance to write. But I still managed to send you that Transfiguration book. Bet you already finished it though. Thanks for that new book on Dragons, I had been meaning to get that one._

_Love Dad_

**February 16, 1991**

_I have a letter and a gift for Mikal, give it to him for me. I know he's just going to love it. With the way he's going he's going to catch up with me and then we can play against each other. Well any ways Artie is leaving. Can you believe it I would never have thought that he would have left? I mean an Artie free house, I'm celebrating though not in front of Mum she would have been really mad at me._

_Emily_

**March 19, 1991**

_What do you mean Artie left? Permanently or just for a bit? I mean what happen Artie really doesn't seem like the type to just up and leave._

_Oh and Mikal loved the gift and he said to tell you that of course he's going to catch up cause he's been getting some on his own and that they were way better then yours. I still don't know what you two are talking about._

**April 7, 1991**

_I don't think permanently. They just had this fight and stuff. See Mum is feeling a bit old now cause all of her children are growing up and such. So Mum wants another kid and Artie doesn't. So now they're arguing about it. I don't care either way. Cause before it's even born I'm going to be gone. So I won't get the chance to live with the little bugger. Any ways I think we have enough kids in this house to last a while. After all there is the four of us. But once Mum sets her mind to it she rarely ever changes it._

_It's ok if you don't know what were talking about, we're just watching a game of quidditch together._

_Emily_

**June 18, 1991**

_Adults some times think crazy things when they get a bit older. Artie will most likely be back in no time. So are you looking forward to your Birthday? I know exactly what I'm getting you so I don't need to ask and beg you what you want this time, how do you like that._

_Love Dad_

**July 2, 1991**

_Mum gave up on the whole baby thing and she is focusing all her attention on the rest of us. I mean she's being so nice and stuff. I mean she was nice before, but this time it's worse. Of course I'm looking foreword to it now. Cause now I want to know what your getting me. Any ways Artie came back on the 19th. They made up and everything. I can't wait, Mum says that I will be getting my letter for school any day now. That's the thing she says letter, she doesn't say Hogwarts letter, it's always just letter. Do you think that she's doing it on purpose or is it just accidental._

_Emily_

**July 8, 1991**

_So how do you like my little gift? I figured that you'll be needing it this year, so why not give it to you myself right. Your Mum could be only saying letter because it's simpler and shorter there really could be no reason to it at all. Don't think on it too much. Just tell me the moment that you get it. Then we can go to Diagon Alley and get your stuff. Your family is welcome to join us, but I'm going so tell your Mum that all right._

_Love Dad_

* * *

AN: Ok that was the longest chapter that I have ever written. I seriously didn't think that it would be that long. And I'm just sitting here going wow, I can't believe that it was that long. 

Ok so the last chapter was a bit boring, I don't think that this one is, and plus it should have gone by pretty fast, it's just some letters. Five years worth or so.

So I know that I wanted to say something else, but I just can't seem to remember what it was, so I'll just forget about it. It'll come to me. Ya most likely once I shut my computer down or something, that's when it's most likely going to come to me.

Any ways like always don't forget to review.


	6. School Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 6

School Letters

The letter for Hogwarts had finally arrived, she thought eagerly. Emily jumped out of bed, hoping that it really had arrived today. She had been waiting years for this letter to arrive. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for the letter.

She raced down the stairs to the first floor and into the living room, where Artie and Jane were sitting. She went to stand in front of her mother and stared at her impatiently. Artie she knew was looking at her, but Jane had yet to look up. Emily knew that she was most likely doing it on purpose.

"Mum," she finally demanded, impatience getting the better of her. Her mother finally looked up with a smile on her face.

"They're on the table in the kitchen," Emily was gone before she had even finished the sentence. She didn't notice that her mother had said they're, she only heard on the table.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw the letters. All _three _of them were lying in a line across the table. Why were there three of them, she thought. She walked over to them and looked down at them. They all had the same words on them; the only thing that was different about them was that the first one was written in green letters, the second in blue, and the third in purple. They all read:

**Ms. E. Blaze **

**Third door on the left**

**7 Private Drive**

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey**

Emily thought that it was pretty weird that she had her father's last name on the envelopes. But that didn't really bother her, what bothered her was the fact that their were three envelopes. She knew that one of them was from Hogwarts, but she didn't know where the other two could be from. Best way to find out is to open them. So she reached down and picked up the one with blue writing on it. She opened this one and the letter inside said:

_Beauxbatons School of Magic_

_Headmistress: Madame Maxime_

_Dear Ms. Blaze,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbatons School of Magic. However we are aware that you have been accepted to another school in which case we would like you to send an owl regarding your choice of School. Be sure to have sent your choice in by July 31. _

_Madame Ervine_

Madame Ervine

_Deputy Headmistress_

Oh ya, Emily thought, her mother had gone to Beauxbatons. Ok so that explains this letter and one being from Hogwarts what was the third one from. Excited to see what it was, Emily picked up the letter with purple writing and opened it.

_Sypons School for the Seers _

_Headmaster: Darwin Eldion_

_Dear Ms. Blaze,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the few selected that have been accepted into the School for Seers. We are aware that you have also been selected to two other schools, but this will have no effect on either of them. For you can still go to either one and still be in this one. _

_This school starts not on September like the rest of them, but on their breaks. If you so choose to come here, you will be required to spend all holidays with us, except for a few days out of the year. Please send an owl by September 1. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fawn Warden_

Fawn Warden

_Deputy Headmaster_

Emily was shocked to say the least. She had never heard of this school. Not even in one of the books that she had read at her father's house. Then for her to be accepted into it was amazing. Still holding the letter she went back into the living room and over to her mother. Her mother instantly glanced up at her with a smile.

"So have you decided which one your going to. I know it must be a difficult choice choosing between the two schools, but I know you'll choose the best one for you." She then started to frown; "Though I wasn't sure where the third letter was from. It's obvious it's from a wizard or witch, but I don't know. "Did you open it?" she asked.

Emily didn't answer, but just handed her the letter. Jane looked it over once, twice, then three times before handing it over to Artie. He read the letter as well. His eyes widen as he read it. Emily looked from one to the other.

Jane had a worried look on her face. She didn't seem to like the letter very much. Artie on the other hand seemed very shocked by it. He just kept looking at it like he couldn't believe what he was reading. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke. Though they did attempt so numerous times. Well it seemed like they were trying, because they kept opening and shutting their mouths.

Finally Emily couldn't take their silence any more. She took her letter back from Artie and frowned at the both of them. Confused by their actions. Had they heard of this school for the seers before? If so, where, and why had she never heard of it before? And why wasn't it in any of the history books that she had read?

"Mum, have you heard of the school before?" she asked. Her mother just shook her head. "Artie have you?" she turned to look at him.

"Yes, but only very little and nothing that I could tell you that this letter doesn't already say. See the School of Seers likes keep to themselves and doesn't have much contact with the Ministry. They say that the students that have gone to this school are sworn to secrecy about anything they see or learn from it. But I don't know for sure, but that seems the most likely thing." Artie told her. It was around this time that Jane spoke up.

"Well your not going, Emily." she stated firmly. Both Emily and Artie turned to look at her, startled by how set she sounded in the matter.

"But why? I like the sound of this school," Emily told her, looking at Jane in disbelief.

"Did you not read it. I will not have you gone all the time. It says that you will spend all holidays with them. And that you will rarely if ever get to come home. I don't want my daughter to spend her holidays with them, but with her family, where she belongs." Jane told Emily stubbornly.

"But Mum-" Emily started.

"There will be no buts about it Emily, you are not going." Emily glared at her in resentment. Well she couldn't stop her, and she told her just that.

"Well you can't stop me. The letter wasn't addressed to the Mother of Ms. Emily Blaze, but to Ms. Emily Blaze. And I happen to be her. And if I want to go to the School for Seers then I shall." She told her mother, before going back into the kitchen to grab her other letters. After that she went back up to her room.

She then started writing a letter to her father about what had happened and all about the letters. Once she had finished she sent the letter off with Squeak.

She then heard noise coming from across the room. Emily turned to look at the owl in the cage. It was a tawny owl about medium size, with those gold owly eyes. Which happened to be glaring at her.

"Aw come on Mr. Pepper don't be mad at me, I have another job for you." She smiled at the owl as he ruffled his wings. The name had not been her choice. Her stupid sister Abigail had called him Mr. Pepper the moment that she saw him, and so Zack and Katie had also called him that. After that it had sort of stuck and now he wouldn't respond to any other name. Emily had hated the fact that her two-year-old sister had beaten her to naming her own owl.

Emily then started to respond to all three letters. She set the one from the Seers school aside for now. She would send that one when Mr. Pepper got back from Hogwarts. She would use the house owl to send her reply to Beauxbatons.

Emily had known already that she was going to Hogwarts. She didn't even need to consider going their. After all she didn't know anyone that was going to Beauxbatons. But she did know somebody who was going to Hogwarts. A certain boy down the street from her. But of course from what she knew, he didn't know that yet. And after all who wouldn't want to go to school with the boy who lived.

* * *

AN: Ok the end of that chapter, I guess it's on with the next one. 


	7. The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 7

The Train

"Emily, stop fidgeting," Jane told her daughter. Emily stopped and glanced at her mother who was seated two seats away from her, holding little Abigail. She was a bit pale and seemed anxious. Probably just doesn't like the idea that her first born is finally growing up, Emily thought wearily. Well that was what her dad had told her.

Today was September 1 and they were headed towards her destiny. Yep, her destiny that was what she liked to call it. They were on the Knight Bus. Artie thought that it was the best way to travel with small children. Especially since Katie can't seem to handle Floo powder. Every she tried it she ended up 10 miles from where she was supposed to go.

"Em, your going to write to me aren't you. Your going to tell me all about Hogwarts and what house your sorted into, right?" her brother asked. He was sitting right next to her. Ever since this morning he wouldn't leave her side. In fact he kept pestering her with the same questions over and over, about how she had to write to him.

"Yes, Zack. For the last time I'm going to write to you the moment after I get into a house. And I'll tell you all about it." She told him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Your going to tell me too, right Em?" Katie asked from her seat next to Zack and Jane. Emily sighed; it was a grand thing that she was gifted with such patience for her little siblings.

"Yes Katie I'm going to tell you too. I wouldn't dare leave you out," this she said with a smile at her younger sister. Katie beamed back, happy not to have been left out.

"Me too, me too." Abigail chimed from Jane's lap, eager to be included. Emily laughed at her little sister. She was always doing this, anything that her older sisters and brother did; she had to do too.

"Of course you too," Emily said in shocked dismay, like it was a crazy idea that she had thought differently. Course the little two-year-old didn't notice that, she just bounced around in there mothers lap, happy just like Katie to have been included.

With that settled for the moment, Emily turned to look out the window of the bus. All she really saw was blurring images going by, nothing of real interest. But Emily wasn't all that interested in the sights; she just wanted to think. Think about what a great think this was that she was finally going to Hogwarts. And that soon…well not that soon, but still going to the Seer's school. It was just a fascinating to thing that she was finally old enough to learn magic.

After she had gotten her letters Emily and her mother had both been in a lot of arguments. Mostly about the Seer's school. But in the end both Arden and Artie had sided with her. Which meant that she could go. Though Jane wasn't really happy about it she had to agree when both her husband and Emily's father had said that she should go. They had both said that it would be a learning experience, plus the fact that Jane should be honored by the fact that Emily had gotten in. It was after all a very hard school to get into.

It seemed like hours before they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. But it hadn't really been that long and they were finally standing in front of a maroon train, and surrounded by tons of other families sending off their children to Hogwarts. Emily barely paid attention to the other people that were there. She just stared at the train, it was so huge and it was soon going to take her to Hogwarts and she really couldn't wait to go. But the clock said that it was only 10:30, which meant that there was still another half and hour left before departure.

Something that Emily regretted about leaving is that her father and Mikal couldn't be there to say good-bye. Arden had been sent on another one of his trips and had taken Mikal with him. So she had had spent a few days with them before they left for their trip, for it would be a while before she saw them again. So at least it wasn't that bad if she thought about it. She had said good-bye, its just not going to be a long one like her mother was sure to do.

"Emily go put your trunk on the train and come back out here, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Artie be a dear and help her," Jane directed the two of them. Artie grabbed up Emily's trunk and motioned for Emily to follow. Once they had found an empty compartment they stored her trunk and went back outside to where Jane and the other children were waiting.

Zack and Katie were entranced with everything they saw from the train to the people to the ground even. Ok the ground was what interested Abigail the most who was sitting down on it and staring at it with a look of adoration on her face. It was then that Emily thought that there might be something wrong with her sister, how can one seriously be interested in the floor.

Once Artie and Emily had rejoined them, Jane had started showering Emily with attention. Giving out last minutes advice and asking if she forgot anything and kept hugging her every few minutes. But soon their time together grew to end as the whistle blew, meaning that only ten minutes was left before departure.

Emily hugged each of her family members good-bye, well she gave Artie a handshake. She then hurried onto the train and into the compartment with her stuff. She then started to wave out the window to her family. Jane was still calling out advice to her oldest daughter and was crying. Emily didn't pay much attention to what she was saying though, knowing that she was most likely just repeating something that she had said already.

Then the train finally started moving away from the platform and Emily could no longer see her mother and so she reluctantly sat back into her seat. Not really sure of what to do during the trip she looked around the compartment. It was then that she noticed that there were other trunks stored next to hers. She wondered where they could be.

In fact there seemed to be a ton of them. Ok well maybe not a ton of them. There really was only four, her's included. Emily hoped that their owners would get here soon, she wanted somebody to talk to. Then a new thought stuck her; she didn't have to stay in this compartment the whole time. In fact from the noise that she heard outside other's already were outside of compartments talking and such. She should join them, she thought eagerly. And just as she was about to stand up and execute that plan the compartment door opened.

In walked three boys. She could tell right off that they weren't first years, only an idiot would believe so. Two of them were twin red heads, while the third one had dark dreadlocks. They were eagerly whispering to each other about something and didn't seem to notice that she was even in the compartment. It took them a minute before they finally realized that somebody else was in there. When they did they stared for a couple of seconds.

"Hello," Emily said into the silence that seemed to fill the compartment.

"Yes, hello there," Said the boy with dreadlocks. He then came to sit in the seat in front of her.

One of the twins sat next to him and then other sat next to Emily, they exchanged glances and Emily had a bad feeling about being in the same cart as them.

"I'm Fred Weasley and that's George and this is Lee Jordan." The one that was sitting next to the other boy said. Emily instantly took a very close look at Fred and then George; she didn't want to forget which one was which.

"Emily," she told them a bit shyly. It was then that the twin, George, sitting next to her clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we aren't as bad as you might have heard," he stated.

"Ya we're most likely worse," Lee laughed. And the twins joined in. Emily didn't understand what was so funny. She hadn't heard of them before, should she have. Was she missing something important?

"Itty bitty first years know nothing, George,"

"Yes you are right first years are so ignorant of our ways." The other twin said.

"Here you want to see what's in my box," Lee said holding out a small box. Emily hadn't noticed it before, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Still she didn't want to seem like a scardy cat. So she leaned forward and touched the top about to open it. She was just about to open it when across her mind was that of a big hairy spider. So that's what's in there, Emily thought with a smile. She leaned back into her seat without opening the box.

"I don't think that I want to see a spider, thank you very much." That made the boys laugh.

"She's a smart one," Said Fred.

"Too bad really, we could have had a lot of fun with her, would have made time pass faster." This was from George. It was then that they all stood up preparing to leave.

"Good luck then Emily. If your lucky you'll end up in our house," Lee told her.

"Best of all the houses course. Best not get in Slytherin."

"Ya best not be in Slytherin."

"Well see ya later Emily," and then they were gone.

Emily hadn't heard much about the houses. Her father had said that they're were four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. She knew that her father had been in Gryffindor, but he hadn't talked much about it. So really she had no idea about what house that she wanted to be in. Well from what the twins had said she might not want to be in Slytherin. But she would see when she got there after all.

Ten minutes later the compartment door opened again. In walked another red head. Though this time it was a girl and she was looking a bit on the pale side. Emily would have to say that she was a first year.

"I thought that I had lost my trunk," was the first thing that she had said. She then pointed to one of the trunks stored above. "I had been looking for it since the train left the station. I'm not very good at directions." This she said with a bit of a frown. She then sat down in the seat across from Emily.

"I'm Susan Bones by the way." She smiled at the black haired girl. She seemed like a nice girl and Susan really didn't know any body what a great way to start.

"Emily," she said. Before they could say anything more, the compartment door opened once more. This time two boys entered. One was a bit taller then the other and he had blond shaggy hair. It was a bit of a mess like he had just rolled right out of bed. The other one was a bit shorter then the other and his brown hair was combed and was neat and orderly.

"Hello," they both said at the same time. They turned and smiled at each other before taking seats in the compartment.

"Don't mind do you? The other places are a bit full and plus are trunks are in this one." The blond one said. He was sitting next to Susan, while the other one sat next to Emily.

"No," this time it was Emily and Susan that said it at the same time. Emily grinned at Susan and they both laughed.

"Terry I think we have found our counterparts," the blond one commented with a bit of smile. This caused them all to laugh.

"I'm Susan Bones, and this is Emily," Susan introduced them to the two boys. Susan did seem the proper one, Emily thought.

"Terry Boots and this here is my good friend Evan Bailten. And a smart thing to do is ignore everything that comes out of his mouth." Laughter once again filled the compartment.

"So any ideas what house your going to be in?" Emily asked them.

"I don't know really. I think maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. My family as been in their for a few generations." This was from Susan with a smile.

"I don't know really. I'm half an half so I could either be in my father's house, which was Ravenclaw or a completely different one.

"I'm half an half too," Susan exclaimed.

"I'm pure and my Father says that I shall most likely be in Slytherin." Evan stated. They all then turned to look at Emily waiting for her to answer.

"I'm not sure what house I would be in. My father went here and he was in Gryffindor, but my mother went to Beauxbatons and neither of them talked much about it. I'm pure as well." The last she added as more of an after thought.

For the rest of the ride they continued to talk about various things. Becoming quite good friends in fact. But soon the train arrived at Hogwarts and they were all eager to see what was to become of them once they entered the school grounds.

* * *

AN: So another chapter as come to an end. It is now time for you to review and tell me what you thought. 

And just so you know, I looked up both Susan Bones and Terry Boots on the Internet. It said that Susan was half so that was pretty easy. But Terry they said was muggle born, but then also said that he might be half. So I'm not really sure about him, but I'm going to just say that he's half for my own purposes.


	8. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 8

The Sorting Hat

Emily and her new found companions left the Hogwarts train eagerly. They were instantly surrounded by other students getting off the train. It was very exciting, knowing that they were just moments away from reaching Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" a voice sounded out above all the voices. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

All of the first years followed the giant of a man down what seemed like a steep and a bit narrow at that path. Emily wasn't so sure about it, but there might have been trees on either side of them the way it got a bit darker as they continued on. There wasn't much talking thought Emily could hear Susan and Terry whispering excitedly to one another.

Emily was positive that the giant had spoken something again, but she didn't hear it over Susan squealing in her ear. Emily winced at the sound and squeezed her eyes shut. Only opening them when she bumped into Evan, who had stopped for a moment to stare at Hogwarts before continuing walking. Emily looked at it for a second to before following Evan again.

A few seconds later the path opened up and the first years found themselves at the very edge of a black lake. Then perched on the other side of the lake atop of a high mountain was the huge castle of Hogwarts. The windows were lit and it looked utterly brilliant with the star filled night as its background.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to little boats that were sitting on the shore. The four of us all got into one of the boats. Their boat unfortunately was one of the last ones to leave the shore and they were behind the rest of them. But Emily thought that maybe that was a good thing, cause she sort of liked being on the boat. The feeling only lasted until they had reached curtain of ivy. Then thinks started to go bad.

"Hey Terry I dare you to stand up," Evan whispered to Terry.

"You'll tip us," Susan frantically pointed out.

"Come on Terry I dare you too," Evan said again. Terry hesitated for a moment before standing up in the boat. Both Evan and Terry both grinned at each other.

"See Susan we didn't tip," Evan pointed out smugly.

Terry who was still standing had moved his foot a bit trying to become a bit steadier and lost his balance. He then started leaning more towards the edge of the boat. The bad thing was that all three of the other kids in the boat noticed this. They all reached forward to pull him back in at the same time.

It was a really bad idea, for the boat became to heavy on one side and the boat started to tip one way. So Susan, Emily, and Evan abandoned their attempt to rescue Terry and leaned towards the other side rather quickly. Terry fell into the water with a splash and with the rest of them moving hard towards the other side managed to tip the boat that way and they all soon joined Terry in the water.

The moment that Emily went into the water, she was sure that she had died. The water was ice cold, and seemed to reach the very marrow of her bones. She couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. It was so dark, how was she to find the top. Emily was all turned around. On top of that she really wasn't that great of a swimmer. She was ok underwater, but the staying above it was the real problem. If only she could find the top, she thought a bit frantically.

She was running out of air when she was positive that she saw movement in the water just ahead of her. Instantly with out thinking Emily swam as fast as she could towards it. When she was close enough to see that they were a pair of legs, Emily instantly followed them upwards. And it was with a great sense of relief that she broke through the surface.

Emily saw that it was Evan who was swimming next to her. And to her great horror there were no boats insight. Where had they all gone, why wasn't any one trying to save them? Then she glanced around, she didn't see any other heads above the water, only her's and Evan's.

"Evan where are Terry and Susan?" she gasped, struggling a bit to stay above the water. Evan glanced towards her, only just realizing that she was there.

"Emily, Emily, I'm so glad to see you. I don't know where the other's are and the boats they left us, I don't think anybody heard us fall in. It might be some time before they realize that we're not even there." He said this in a sort of panicky voice, yet calm one.

Wait, they weren't going to realize that they were gone for sometime, how was she to stay a float for that long, it had only been a few minutes and Emily was already having trouble staying above the water.

"Come on, follow me. I see the outline of our boat." Evan said and he started to swim. Emily quickly followed him; she didn't want to lose him. It only took a few seconds before Emily could make out the upturned boat as well.

"Evan! Emily!" a voice called out from the other side of the boat. Emily was relieved that it was Terry's voice. The boat had blocked her view of his head, and that was why she hadn't seen him. She hoped that Susan was with him.

"Terry is Susan with you?" Evan called out as they reached the boat. Emily was glad that he asked she wasn't so sure she could talk and swim at the same time. And when she reached the boat she latched on to the side of it very tightly.

"Ya, is Emily with you?" Terry called back over.

"Ya, but I don't think that we should stay in this water. My brother told me that a giant squid lives in it."

"What!" they all screamed at him. Emily looked at him in panic, wondering weather or not he was lying or if his brother had lied to him.

"I'm not sure weather or not he was lying though, but I'd prefer not to find out the truth of the matter by getting a hands on experience." His voice was starting to tremble a bit, either from cold or fear, Emily wasn't sure. But she knew that she was shaking from both.

"Ok, so we should flip the boat and get in," Susan stated through her chattering teeth.

"Yes, what we're going to do is, Susan you and Terry will grip the sides of the boat and lift it upwards, while me and Emily are going to opposite ends of the boat and lift from there. Everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yes," they all replied. Then Evan and Emily swam to either sides of the boat, Emily to the front and Evan to the back.

"Ok on the count of three. One…two…three," they all pushed on it and managing just barely to turn it back over. They're were general cheers from all of them, until they realized that it would be pretty hard to get back onto the boat.

"We all shouldn't get on at once. There might be a bit of water in it, and one of us should empty it out a bit. We all don't want it to tip over again." Emily told the others. They were all latched around the boat holding on to the edge shivering.

"Susan you should get in first," Terry told the wet red head. Both Evan and Emily agreed. "Go over to the back of the boat and have Evan help you in. Emily go on the side of the boat and steady it." Terry instructed. Emily and Susan did so with out question.

Susan had a bit of a time getting into the boat, but with Evan's help she finally managed. Once inside she sighed in relief and started to use her hands to empty out some of the water that was in the boat. It wasn't very effective to say the least, but what else could she do.

What none of them expected was for the boat to start to move a minute after Susan had gotten in. She shrieked in surprise when it did so and the rest of them tightened their grip on the boat.

"The boat is activated when somebody is in it. The moment that we all fell out it stopped moving, but when Susan got in it started moving." Terry exclaimed as they were slowly pulled along.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Terry," Evan muttered. "Susan help me get in," he called out. The girl instantly went and helped pull him. Once in he started giving out orders again. "Susan continue to try and get some water out of this thing, Emily come around to the back and I'll help you in. Terry wait there for a sec.

It took them forever for them to all get into the boat and by then there wasn't much to do, but sit and shiver in the boat. They had gotten as much water out as they could, but the whole bottom was still filled with water, at least they weren't sinking that was enough for them.

"Does everyone still have their wands?" Emily asked, while checking her pockets, cause there was no way she was leaving her's in the middle of the lake. She would swim to the bottom to get it. Well she would sink to the bottom of the lake and get it. Luckily it was still in the pocket that she had placed it in.

The other's all checked their pockets and sighed in relief that it was still there. After that there was silence in the boat. They we're going down a dark tunnel, which Emily thought, must be underneath the castle. It wasn't until they could see the other boats lined up against an underground harbor of sorts that the blame game started. It was most likely brought out by the fact that there was an adult looking form standing on the shore waiting for them.

"Evan's you got us into trouble with your stupid dare." Susan told Evan heatedly.

"Well if Terry hadn't have lost his balance," Evan tried to defend himself.

"Hey don't blame this one on my balance, if you hadn't all leaned towards one side we wouldn't have fallen in." Terry angrily stated.

"What don't drag me into this, I was an innocent bystander." Emily told them fiercely.

"Innocent bystander my arse," Evan said with a laugh, "There were no innocent bystanders."

"Yes, she is and so am I. We weren't playing your foolish dare game." Susan defended them.

By the time that he and Susan had finished arguing they had arrived on the harbor. Emily didn't think that either were the victors, but she didn't say anything about it, she didn't want another argument to take place, especially in front of an adult. The four were happy to be on dry land again, though it was dimmed considerably by the angry teacher that was standing in front of them.

They all looked up at the formidable witch. She was tall and had black hair that was drawn back into a tight bun. She was wearing emerald green robes and she looked very angry. Though that was like pointing out the fact that the sky was blue, that was how apparent it was.

"What in the world were you thinking? Standing up in a boat and tipping it over. Do you not have any common sense?" she questioned them angrily.

It was rather surprising to Emily that none of them spoke up to point any fingers. Emily knew that she would never have told on them, but she hadn't been so sure about the others. But Emily was pretty glad that none of them did.

"Your all soaked to the bone, most likely catch something for being in that water for so long. And you have all delayed the whole sorting of the houses. You have not even been here a full two hours and already you have managed to get into trouble." She glared at each one of them. She then muttered a spell and pointed her wand at them.

Instantly Emily's robes were dry. She glanced at the other's and noticed that they're robes had also been dried.

"Since this is the first day, I shall let you all go by with a warning. But the next time I will take off house points and maybe even a detention. Is that understood?" they all nodded, "Good then follow me, no need to delay any further.

They followed her all the way up until they reached a huge, oak front door, which was standing open already. There standing partially in the light and partially in the shadows was the giant of a man.

"Sorry, 'bout that Professor McGonagall, din't know they we're gone till I counted the boats."

"It's fine Hagrid, but it's a good thing we noticed before too much time had passed. Would have delayed the sorting even more so. Go along to the feast and I'll bring these ones in with the others." The tall woman known as Professor McGonagall told the giant.

The giant, or rather Hagrid, nodded and went inside. They also followed him inside the great doors. The entrance hall was huge; you could have fit a whole entire house inside of it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was just too high to make out, and then there was a marvelous looking marble staircase facing them, which led to upper floors. The four students then followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and into a doorway to the right and straight into a small chamber that was crowded with the other students. She left them at the back of the room while she went to the front of the room and faced them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has…" she droned on a bit longer before she left the chamber.

"Did you hear what she was saying?" Susan whispered to the other's. They all shook their heads. "Good at least I wasn't the only one that had started to tune her out."

"I'm not sure we should have done that though, we could have missed something important in there." Terry said a bit worried now.

"Nah, we didn't miss anything that important. I told you guys most of this stuff on the train. And I got it all from my brother." Evan stated importantly. They all nodded at him. None of them were really sure if Evan's brother had lied to him or not. For it seemed from most of Evan's story his brother was most likely to be lying.

The four of them watched the ghosts with some interest, but didn't get all jumpy like some of the other students. They didn't really pay much attention when they spoke either. It was soon after that Professor McGonagall came back and told them all to form a line and to follow her.

Emily and her friends were close to the back of the line. Emily wasn't sure if that was good or bad. For it could be either for the most places people notice are the front or the back, well that what was Emily thought any ways.

They were all led back across the hall and through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall. Emily thought the place was amazing. It was filled with thousands of candles that floated in midair above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables themselves were lined with glittering golden plates and goblets. Then at the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. But what amazed Emily the most was the ceiling. It was velvety black and was dotted with stars. It was beautiful.

The students were led up to the table where the teachers were sitting and they came to a halt facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Emily watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. Which on top of it was a frayed, patched and extremely ugly looking hat. Then shockingly the hat started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at hear, _

_Their daring, never, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause and Emily watched in amazement as it bowed to each of the four tales before it became still again. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a very long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told them and proceeded to call out names.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bailten, Evan!" Emily watched as Evan went up and put the hat on his head. It was a few seconds before it put him in Slytherin, just like he said he would be in. Evan eagerly joined his fellow housemates.

"Blaze, Emily!" Emily noticed something immediately the moment that she walked towards the hat. Every single pair of eyes was on her, and students started whispering behind their hands. They hadn't done that to the others that had gone before her. She tried to ignore them as she sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head, where it promptly dropped and covered her eyes.

"A Blaze, I haven't seen one of them in a while," a small voice said a voice that sounded like it was talking directly into her ear. "Thought you were all extinct. Umm…where to place you. I put your father in Gryffindor; you would do well in that house as well. But Ravenclaw you could go very far in there. But maybe in Slytherin you would do the best,"

"How would you know, can you see the future too?" she asked the Sorting hat, or she thought it, ya that was it she had thought it.

"No, I know where you would succeed though, and so I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!" Emily removed the hat and headed towards her new house.

She noticed as she walked that there were very few people clapping. None from her house were, that was for sure. It seemed like the only one person was clapping. Emily wasn't sure weather or not she was going to cry. She didn't know why they weren't clapping for her while they had for the others. And when she arrived at the Gryffindor table she thought better then to sit next to the other students.

Emily ignored her fellow housemates and listened to the rest of the Sorting ceremony. Well she only listened to the next two names, and tuned out most of the rest of it.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boots, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

She clapped with the others when they were sorted. It was a bit of a blur after that until Harry Potter was called. Emily was sort of glad that people broke out into whispers when his name was called, at least she wasn't the only one. Though his was from a good one, while her's, well she wasn't so sure about her's

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheering was the loudest that it had ever been. A red head actually stood up and shook Harry's hand. And Emily laughed when the Weasley twins that she had met earlier started yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" it was a rather exciting moment.

Nothing really interesting happened after that. Emily watched with little interest as the other students got sorted, though she did perk up a bit when she heard them call a Ronald Weasley up. He was sorted into Gryffindor. She thought this must be the twins younger brother, and the boy that had shook Harry's hand earlier might be their older brother, they looked a bit a like, especially with the red hair. Emily wasn't sure why she was so interested, but she didn't really want to think about it too much right now, right now she was hungry and wondering when they were going to get to eat.

It was then that and old man with long silver hair and beard stood up. His eyes were blue and they seemed to be twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Welcome!" he said to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" there was lots of cheering and clapping at that. It was then that the feast began.

* * *

AN: This is the end of the sorting chapter.

Now I just want to point out that some of the stuff was taken from the book. Like the speeches and the description from the book, you might even recognize some of those particular parts. I just wanted to point that out.

Oh and another thing I do realize that there is already five boys in the Slytherin house, and I know that it is only suppose to be five, and such, but I have already decided to add one more. Just thought that I should tell you in case you wanted to point it out to me and such and I wanted you to know that I already am aware of the fact.

So the only thing left to do is to review.


	9. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 9

First Day

Through out the feast Emily didn't look up once and she didn't speak with anybody. The people around her didn't seem to mind for they didn't talk to her either. But sometimes she could feel their eyes watching her. Glancing at her ever so often. Emily wished that they would stop. The only good thing about this was the fact that Harry seemed to be having a far worse time. Well after all he was Harry Potter.

She wondered what the others were doing. If they were having as bad of a time as she was. Emily seriously doubted that, cause people had clapped when they were entered into their house. Nobody had clapped for her. They must be having fun, making all kinds of friends and here she was, by herself.

It was a new concept for her. She had never been by herself before, their had always been somebody around to hang out with. There was Zack and if not him, their had been Katie. Then of course sometimes Abigail, when she wasn't acting so babyish. Then of course if they were all of doing stuff then there was always her father, and Mikal. Always had been somebody and it was a bit strange not having anybody around.

And much to Emily's liking the feast seemed to fly by and soon the first years were being led up by the Gryffindor prefect. Percy Weasley he seemed like a very rule abiding person and that was most likely why he was made prefect. But any ways he brought all of the first years up to the Gryffindor tower.

It was really an amazing place. Emily thought it was all so wonderful. The common room was filled with armchairs that looked very comfortable. There was a fireplace as well that filled the room with a warm glow. It was a lovely room, which in the end would be great sense she would be spending a lot of time in that room. They were then directed to their dormitory.

Emily eagerly claimed one of the beds by the windows. She had to have access to one, she liked looking at the sky. Though the other girls wanted the bed closest to the bathroom door. Guess that would be a wise choice, considering there were four of them and who knows how long they would all take. But still Emily didn't regret choosing her bed. There were actually five beds in the room, and the spare bed was right in-between her and a bushy haired girl.

The other girls chatted while getting ready for bed. Though the bushy haired one seemed to be sprouting out a whole bunch of facts rather then conversing. The other girls were trying to be polite but while still ignoring it. Course as anybody could imagine they weren't very successful at it. And this is the end of her first night at Hogwarts, Emily thought as she slipped into her bed.

* * *

The next morning was a bit hectic and all, it being the first day of classes. Emily was amazed that she didn't get lost trying to find the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. It was a bit early though, and the Hall was only half full. 

She was about to dig into the eggs that she had on her plates when somebody called her name. Emily glanced up to see Terry calling to her. He eagerly came over to her table.

"Hey Em, did you have a great first night? I did, it was the best. I made a ton of friends. This is going to be so much fun. And I can't wait to start classes. I wonder what I'll get first. Will they combine the houses? Cause if they do that would be so great, cause then we would have classes together." Terry chatted nonstop.

Emily stared at him a bit, wondering if he was even breathing. He didn't even stop for her to answer any of his questions. Didn't think that he was that much of a chatter. Hey you learn something new everyday, she thought turning her mind back to the conversation.

"I haven't seen either Evan or Susan. I know that Evan will most likely end up missing breakfast, he was never a morning person. It's very hard to get him up in the morning. Do you think that's how it is with Susan? She could also be a non-morning person. I've always been a morning person my self."

It took Emily a moment to realize that he was uncomfortable. And that he was rambling to make up for it. Wonder why he's uncomfortable?

"Hey Terry, what's the matter?" she asked. Terry instantly stopped talking, and his face became a bit pale. He then sat down next to her, instead of hovering over her like he had been. He then seemed to be thinking about what she had asked him. Emily just waited for him. Finally he glanced at her.

"Emily why didn't you tell us that you're a Blaze?" he asked her. Startled all Emily could do for a second was stare. What was so important about her name?

"Why does it matter what my last name is?" she asked. It was now Terry's turned to look startled. He looked like she had just grown another head or something.

"You are related to Arden Blaze aren't you?" he asked. She nodded at him, starting to get very curious indeed. "I'm surprised that you don't know about it then. It's most likely why your house didn't clap for you. But I do bet that the Slytherin's might have been a bit disappointed that you're not in their house."

"Why?" she was still very confused and wished that Terry would hurry up and get to the point.

"Well you see-"

"Terry come on we're getting our schedules!" a boy called out, interrupting whatever Terry had been about to say.

"Sorry Emily I have to go, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." He looked at her apologetically before he left to go get his schedule. She watched him go, wondering when she would see him again. Maybe if she saw Susan or Evan they could tell her.

"Hey Emily," she turned to look at the face of one of the Weasley twins. She was almost positive that he was George and not Fred. Though how she would no which twin was which was beyond her.

"Here's your schedule," he handed her a piece of paper. She mumbled a thank you, while grabbing her schedule. George smiled at her and then leaned in a bit closer.

"Don't listen to anything that Peeves says, if you do your liable to end up on the opposite side of the castle or in the hospital wing." He grinned and left her alone.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. It had been a pretty good day. She had gotten to take Herbology with Susan, which was great. The class itself had been pretty boring to her, but Susan had seemed to like it. 

Then in Transfiguration they had to turn matchsticks into needles. Emily had thought that it was pretty simple. She had already studied Transfiguration in great detail already. She easily turned the silly matchstick into a needle. She had then proceeded to change it into a piece of string and then a quill. Professor McGonagall didn't appreciate her work and thought that she was just playing around.

The only bad thing about the day had been that some of the other students would stare at her and point and then they would glare at her like she had done some great sin against them. At the end of the day she had concluded that they were all a bunch of crazy lunatics. She was just glad that Harry easily distracted them and they would turn their silly pointing fingers at him

But it was dinner that she was most looking foreword to. Well after dinner really. She couldn't wait to hear what Terry had to say. Emily had forgotten to ask Susan and she hadn't seen Evan all day. And so Emily eagerly waited for dinner to be over to talk with Terry about her father.

* * *

AN: Ok so I'm a day late in updating. It's just a day so no big deal. But any ways I shall try and keep with the schedule so that I do not have to make my faithful reviewers wait. Speaking of reviews now is the time to do so. 


	10. Finding Out the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 10

Finding Out the Truth

Dinner was great it passed rather quickly. Emily didn't sit with anybody, not really any ways. Hermione Granger sat close by though. She was reading a book and didn't pay much attention to anything around her. Emily couldn't understand why she would want to read a book when there was all this great food around them. Come on she liked reading, but to pass food up for it just seemed a bit silly.

Emily remained seated as everyone else started to vacate the Great Hall. She looked around hoping to catch sight of Terry. But she couldn't find him anywhere. But she did see Evan. He was just leaving the Slytherin table, and to her luck nobody seemed to be around him. So she got up and hurriedly walked over to where Evan was, trying to catch him before he left.

"Evan, wait." She called out to him. He stopped and looked around trying to find who had called out to him. His eyes soon found her as she walked over to him. When Emily saw the hesitation in him, she thought that he might just ignore her and go on his way. But to her surprise he just stood there.

"Hi," he said when she was standing next to him. Then out of no where he grabs her arm and starts dragging her along. A bit shocked Emily just let him, not really sure of what to do. So when in doubt let the boy drag you along. They were silent as Evan led them down the corridor and into an empty classroom. Once inside he lets go of her arm and go sits on one of the chairs. Emily just stares at him waiting for him to say something.

"So Em, why all the secrecy with your name. You know you could have told me." Evan said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

Emily was getting a bit irritated, she wished that somebody would tell her what the big deal was with her name. It was just a name after all. And what did her father have to do with it?

"I'm not even sure what you're talking about Evan," she told him taking up a chair across from him.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? How could you not? You have the same last name and everything, you must have been asked before if you were related to Arden Blaze." Emily stared at him. Ok none of that info was very helpful.

"How about you just tell me what the big deal is with Arden Blaze," she said, ignoring his questions.

"You mean you don't know?" Evan asked shocked.

"Duh, Evan. I just said that. Do you want me to say it again, but slower so that you can understand?" she said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you don't know," Evan said more to himself then to Emily. Maybe punching him would make him get to the point faster, Emily thought a bit frustrated with not getting any closer to the answers that she wanted.

"Ok so I don't know get over it and tell me." He stared at her for a second and then nodded.

"Ok so way back when, when You-Know-Who was big and powerful and stuff like that. Things were pretty bad, as you know. And well You-Know-Who's side was pretty much killing left and right. And we never knew where and when he would attack next. And every time that we seemed to have a lead on him we would be ambushed and slaughtered or something happened on the other side of the country. Well rather quickly our side picked up on that there was a spy very close to the inner circles. Course everybody knows that there are spies, but this one was way too close it seemed. And it took them a damn long time to figure out who this particular spy was. It was Arden Blaze."

"NO!" Emily shouted. It just couldn't be true. Her father couldn't have been on His side. He wouldn't have, he was too good for that. And if he had been why wasn't he in Azkaban. No Evan must be lying, he had it wrong. She wouldn't believe it.

"Em, look I know it's a bit hard to be learning this, but it's true." Evan told her firmly.

"I don't believe you, my father would never have done that." Emily stated vehemently.

"Fine you don't have to believe me, even though it's true. All you have to do is look it up. It's probably in several books in the library." Evan told her.

"I don't have to look it up, cause I know it's not true." She said angrily and then stormed out of the classroom, leaving a sad looking Evan behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red is officially the worst color in the world, Emily thought after staring at the red curtains that surrounded her bed. She had been laying in her bed for the past half hour just staring at them. She just kept going over them in her head and she just couldn't believe it.

But then again what else could it be? But how could she believe her father would help to murder innocent people. It just didn't make any sense and it didn't sound like something he would ever do.

Maybe she should look it up. No, can't look it up the books could be over embellishing what ever really did happen and how could she be sure if it was true. Of course she could go talk to Evan again and ask him some questions. Then of course he was eleven he could really over embellish. After all she had done so plenty of times before not to trust his word for point blank fact. Then of course where had he heard it from in the first place? So going to Evan was out of the question. So that left really only one thing to do. And that was go directly to a first hand source.

Leaving her bed she pulled out a parchment and set about writing a letter to the man in question, Arden Blaze, her father.

**9/2/91**

I got sorted into Gryffindor just so you know. I have just finished my first day of classes. Though I did get into a bit of trouble in Professor McGonagall's class. Though really it's not my fault that I'm just so good at Transfiguration. And I have such modesty about it too. She doesn't really believe that I'm good, she just thinks that I'm that good. Though she's willing to believe that Hermione Granger could do it. It's just cause she's a bookworm and all.

But that's not really why I'm writing to you. Well you see, my new friend Evan was saying some things about you and I just wanted to know if they were true. When he told me I didn't believe him and I still don't. I just wanted the confirmation that I was right and that he was wrong. So ya I guess that's about it, tell Mikal I said hi. Well I guess I have to go now.

_Emily_

Rereading the letter once, she figured it was good enough. She would send it with Mr. Pepper in the morning. With that done she once again settled down onto her bed, though this time to read one of the many transfiguration books that she had brought with her.

AN: I updated, ain't it great. Ok I know that it's been like a month sense I last updated and I'm sorry.

I would like to add that even though I have updated I have no updating schedule. So I have no idea when I shall update again. I just thought that I should say that so I don't go getting all those hopes up for a fast update, cause it most likely won't. Though I will try.

So once again I'm sorry for the long a wait of this chapter.


	11. Still Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 11

Still Friends?

Emily stayed mad at both Evan and Terry till Friday. She was angry with them for telling and saying such horrible things about her father. She had hoped that here father would have written back to her by now. But Friday morning brought no owl for her. She had been a bit hopeful when a letter had come for her on Thursday, but it had only been from her mother.

When she glanced at her schedule the first Friday of the year, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry that she had potions with the Slytherin's.

After being with her housemates for a weeks time, Emily had already pinned down where their personalities. And well she had decided that though there were all really nice and such, she liked Susan, Evan, and Terry better. They just were…well she just liked being their friends, she didn't know how to describe it.

She got a long well with the other girls. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil seemed likely to being the best of friends with each other. And well her other roommate, Hermione Granger didn't seem to get along with anybody, except her books. Everyone in the school had already dubbed her 'Know-it-all' and it was only the first week. The girl sure knows how to get around. The guys in her year were ok, but Emily didn't share a dormitory with them, so she didn't know them as well. Though there hadn't been a day that had gone by that she hadn't heard about Harry Potter.

Emily though was quite fond of the Weasley twins. They were a ton of fun. Well as long as she wasn't on the receiving end of one of their numerous pranks. They hag out with a boy called Lee Jordan. Lee was also a Gryffindor third year. Though both the twins liked to give her advice on what fun things that she could do, Emily thought that George liked her a bit more then Fred did. Of course she was just assuming that and she could very well be wrong.

Since she had come here Emily hadn't had any of her visions. She of course really didn't think much of it. After all she couldn't' control it and really had no idea when they would come. Also normally there was a big time difference between each one that she had. So it hadn't crossed her mind about the visions or weather or not she would have them.

Emily had been vastly looking foreword to potions. Even after all that she had heard about Professor Snape, the Potions Master. In fact that had made her all the more eager. Though her enthusiasm was a bit dampened when she had found out that she would be taking them with the Slytherins.

'Nothing to worry about, he'll probably just sit with the rest of his housemates, he wont even notice your in the class' Emily thought as she mad her way towards the dungeons where the class would be held.

Upon arriving in the classroom the first thing that she noticed was the fact that there were no Gryffindors in the room. The next and most obvious factor was that the room was submerged with Slytherins. Shrugging she ignored them and went to sit in one of the middle tables. After being here a week, Emily thought that the middle was the best place to sit. She had barely gotten her book out when the seat next to her was occupied.

"Mind if I sit here?" Evan asked. Emily didn't even bother looking at him, she just continued flipping through her potions book.

"Not like I can stop you." she told him.

"Emily look I was only telling you the truth don't be mad at me." Evan said.

Before she could answer him, Professor Snape walked in. And the rest of the class passed in a blur. She didn't really have the chance to talk with Evan about the matter. After the class Emily decided that Potions would be her second favorite class, Transfiguration being the all time best.

The rest of the day passed in much of the same way. She never got a free moment for it always seemed that she had to be doing something. It was only at dinner that she found any time to think. Or have some fun. Well eating was fun in her opinion any ways. She eagerly dug in and couldn't care less what other people thought of her eating habits.

"Oink, Oink," glancing towards the way that the voice had come, Emily saw Fred talking a seat on her right. And for a second she wondered where George was. Well only for a second though.

"Not sure who's more of a pig, our dear Emily here or our younger brother, Ronald over there." George pointed at his brother, while taking a seat on Emily's other side. Fred and Emily turned to look at the young red headed Ronald. He was shoveling food in his mouth, while trying to get another helping.

"I'm not that bad." Emily stated turning to glare at George. They both just laughed at her and started filling their own places. Lee soon joined them and then all three of them started in on her eating habits. She just laughed at them and made her own silly little jokes about them. The dinner was fun a great way to end a week filled with classes.

The three older students left a few minutes before her, leaving her to stuff herself in a most unlady like manner. In fact she still was when three sets of shadows fell over her plate of food. Startled she glanced up to see her friends all wearing the same expressions of awe.

"What?" Emily asked setting her fork down. Susan was the first to snap out of it. Reaching over she grabbed Emily's wrist and dragger her up from her seat.

"We have decided that it would be oh so fun if we go down to the lake." Susan said. She then proceeded to drag Emily out of the Great Hall and into the outside world. Terry and Evan followed closely behind talking a bit too loud about how much fun they were going to have.

"But are we even aloud to-"

"Don't ask," Susan interrupted in a quiet whisper as they continued to walk.

"Why not?" Emily asked just as quietly unsure why they were doing it in the first place.

"Cause I already had this discussion with them and believe me its rather useless to try and dissuade them."

"Did they put up a good argument for it then." She questioned.

"Nope in fact just the opposite," Susan nodded at this. Emily was a bit confused, but decided maybe she really didn't need to know about said conversations about the rules regarding the lake.

"So who's going in first?" Susan asked stopping in front of the lake. She turned around to look at the two boys. They both glanced at each other before turning back to Susan. They were both wearing identical sets of grins. If Emily had been on the receiving end of those smiles she would have ran for it. Unfortunately Susan didn't think to do such a thing. Instead she gave a short scream before she was picked up by the boys and thrown into the water.

"Next into the water shall be our young Emily." Evan wickedly stated before both of them started in on the girl. This is where she attempted to run, but only managed to take a few steps before she soon joined her friend in the cold water.

Emily groaned upon breaking the surface of lake. Once again she was in the lake. It was the second time this week. Maybe she should just live in it that would probably save her some time. It might even be fun. Susan who was somewhat close by started giggling and the next thing that was heard was the splash of another body being pushed into the water.

Instantly Emily thought that Terry was the one that had joined them in the water. So she was a bit surprised to see Terry still standing on dry land and Evan the one splashing around in the water.

"See Ravenclaw is clearly the superior house. As I'm the only one left dry. Having Evan help me get you two girls in was simple enough and then once he had become distracted like I knew he would after his victory I pushed him in. I am the brilliant one and you all shall all bow down to me." Terry grinned at him. Emily, Susan, and Evan all just stared at him for a second.

"Get him," They all cried before swimming towards him. For the next hour or so their time was consumed with having fun in the water. It was nice and by the time they all had to leave, Emily was sure that they were and would still be very good friends.

* * *

AN: So longer then a month to update. Ya, I'm a bad writer. And last time I said that I would try to be faster. I guess that didn't go so well.

But guess what you should all be happy to know that I have found the best time to work on this story and so will be able to update sooner rather then later. I have devoted my math class to the writings of my stories. Ain't that great.

I'm really sorry about the longness of the time it took me and then having a relatively short chapter, but I'll get better. I am now back in a writing mode. And while I still don't have a schedule I promise that updates shall be faster. Now I don't really expect anybody to believe that so I shall just have to prove it, won't I.

Ok so ya that's it.


	12. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 12

The Battle

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sorry I can't really go into detail about that part of my life. Not right now any ways. I'm kind of in the middle of something and I can't take the time to write about it. Maybe some other time._

_Love Dad_

The letter that Emily had been waiting for had finally come. It was Sunday at breakfast and not many people were up this early. A lot of students wanted to catch up on their sleep.

"Figures," Emily muttered under her breath, tearing the letter up into little pieces. He could never just tell her straight out. He just had to take his sweet time about it.

"So gloomy on a fine morning as this." George stated sitting down next to her, while his twin sat down across from them. Emily glanced at the two of them they we're awfully cheerful for this time of day. It wasn't even 8:00 yet.

"You two are up to something." She stated. They both grinned at her.

"Why Emily," Fred started.

"Would you ever think that," continued George.

"We are just trying to enjoy this wondrous day."

"And we would never dream of wasting it."

Emily stared at the two of them. Did they really think that they could fool her. Even having been here such a short amount of time she knew they were up to something. Hell, you would have to be blind, death, and a complete moron to miss it.

"Oh so if your not up to anything what are you doing today?" she asked, knowing that they just might tell her. She was curious and she really wanted to know.

"Nothing of real interest." Fred stated sounding a bit mournful.

"Ya, we just thought that we would get some studying done," George told her in the same voice as Fred. Upon hearing that Emily burst out laughing. It was just such a bad lie. She doubted anybody would be studying the first weekend.

They're grins broadened as they watched her. Then both exchanging glances with each other, they nodded. Both stood and Fred walked over to stand on the other side of Emily. Emily still laughing didn't notice the both of them until they had grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the hall.

"Hey, what do you think your doing, I was eating." She demanded, trying to break her old on them. They just held on tighter.

"We have decided that you should study with us." George cheerfully stated.

"Yes we must help to broaden the mind of our young impressionable first year." Fred said just as cheerful.

"It would just be so remiss of us if we were to pass up this opportunity," George added.

"For they happen so rarely."

Being dragged backwards meant she couldn't see where they were going, it was kind of confusing. They didn't go far though, which Emily thought was good, cause her arms were starting to hurt from the weird way they were being held.

When the twins let go of her, she found that they were in a room filled with old suits of armor. There were all kinds of them. Some were small, some were large, some were even different colors. The only thing other then the suits of armor in the room was that of Lee.

"You brought another competitor to meet her doom?" Lee asked grinning at the twins.

"Yep,"

"Now we're even. Fred your on my team." Fred went over to Lee, where they both started to whisper to each other. Emily once again found herself being dragged, though it was only a few steps. She glared up at George once he had let her go.

"Could you stop doing that. I have two feet of my own and they are in perfect working condition," she told him.

"Now Emily we have no time to argue the matter on weather your feet are in perfect working order. We have a battle to win."

"A battle?" she questioned a bit confused, he nodded.

"Yep, using the suits of armor we shall duel with the enemy. Now all you have to do is," George then explained a simple charm for her to do. All she had to do was say the words and point at the suit of armor that she wanted to use. Then all she had to do was call out commands for it to follow real simple.

"Are you lazy pieces of scum ready," Fred called from the other side, both his and Lee's wands were out and already pointing at a suit.

"Aye, you best be prepared to meet your end," George called back with a lopsided smile on his face. He got his wand out and prepared for battle.

Emily stared at them all for a few seconds. Then they all turned to look at her. They were giving her pointed looks and it took her a second to realize why they were doing so. She turned a bit pink and quickly drew out her own wand.

She decided on a bit of a short and fat looking armor. She thought it would be perfect for running into their feet. She also liked that it was a shiny silvery color. She had decided to name him, Jibby.

"3…2…1…Battle!" Then the three of them were off.

Emily pointed at Jibby and called out the spell. Jibby didn't move like he was suppose to. She had to try twice more before he came to life. When he did, Emily was so startled that she lowered her wand and Jibby was dead again. Realizing what she had done, she did the spell again. This time he came to life on the second try. This time she was prepared for his movements and she directed him to where the others were battling.

By the time that she had emerged herself into the arena the battle was already full-blown. George had been doing a grand job of holding off the both of them.

Jibby was directed to go ram into Fred's blue suit of armor. Jibby slowly but surely made his way over to the other three and into the blue one. Neither Fred or the suit saw Jibby coming and they were shocked when the blue suit crashed to the grown having dripped over Jibby. Emily was very happy over the small victory and she fully intended to make it an even bigger one.

"Jump on him, Jibby." She called out. Jibby instantly did so. Being a suit of armor he had no legs to bend so it just seemed that he levitated in order to get on top of the blue one.

From then out nobody underestimated the Jibby. Emily was having so much fun, having completely forgotten about the letter that she had received from her father. It was during a very complicated part of the battle that the unexpected happened. Well it was unexpected for Emily, the others didn't notice, that is right away.

Every thing around her started to become blurry and she couldn't see the battle going on anymore. Only the blurriness was there. Then it wasn't.

_She was standing in a hallway at Hogwarts. It was pretty much deserted, though not for long. For she could hear the sound of shoes tapping on the ground as the person walked. She looked to her left and saw Professor McGonagall walking down the hallway. The Professor continued walking by, she didn't even glance at Emily._

_Emily had already known that she wouldn't be able to see her, so she wasn't surprised when the Professor didn't stop. Instead she just kept on walking. Emily a bit unsure why, followed Professor McGonagall. They had just gone down another hallway when she heard loud banging noises. Emily not being the only one that had heard it, McGonagall stopped for a second and listened. _

_A frown crossed her features and then she was off. She was walking a bit faster then before. Emily started running, she passed McGonagall and headed towards the loud noises. It was just a matter of seconds that she came to a closed door. Emily tried opening it, but it was locked. _

_She glared at the locked door for a second before a thought struck her. 'I'm not really here so doesn't that mean that I can just go through the door.' Shrugging she walked straight towards the door with her eyes closed just incase it didn't work. But when she didn't run into any hard objects she opened her eyes. It was just as she expected. She was in the classroom where they were having the battle. _

_None of them knowing what was about to happen continued on with their game, oblivious to the fact that a certain Professor was coming down the hallway. _

_The vision Emily heard the sounds of the doorknob rattling. She glanced at the door, knowing that time had run out. Hoping that they had heard it too, she glanced back at the four of them. They were oblivious to the sound._

"_Alohomora," Emily heard the Professor say. Then the door opened. Even then nobody noticed the Professor's presence. They just continued on. 'Come on how can you guys not notice when a glare that can kill is being directed at you,' Emily thought. _

"_What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" McGonagall shouted. All four of their heads snapped towards her. Wands were lowered and the crashing sound of the suits of armors crashing to the ground made them all wince. _

The vision started getting blurry. Emily didn't want it to end, she had to find out what happened, how badly were they punished. But she had no choice in the matter and the vision started to fade from her eyesight.

Emily blinked a few times as the vision ended. The sound of the crashing armor brought all attention to her. She had yet again lowered her wand, causing Jibby-who had currently been hovering-to fall quite loudly to the ground. The others had stopped the spell and looked at her.

"Hey Emily you okay?" Fred asked from across the room, wondering why she had just suddenly stopped. It was a second before she realized that he was talking to her. Emily ignored the question though. They had to get out of here Professor McGonagall was coming.

"We have to go," Emily stated loudly heading towards the door. She glanced behind her hoping that they would just follow her with out question. Of course that would have been just too easy, they were just standing exactly in the same position looking at her like she was crazy.

"Why do we have to leave? We are in the middle of a very important battle." Lee questioned.

"Cause Professor McGonagall is coming." That shocked them and they didn't immediately say anything. George was the first to come out of it.

"How do you know?" he asked. But before she could answer they all heard the unmistakable sound of heels against the ground and from the sounds of it they were walking pretty fast and was very close.

"There's no time now," Emily muttered under her breath. She turned back from looking at the doorknob just waiting for it to start rattling to look at them. They had moved the suits of armor back to their original places. Lee and Fred after pocketing their wands went to separate corners of the room and hid behind the numerous supply of armor.

George on the other hand ran over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the left side of the room. There he brought them behind some pretty fat looking armor. He shoved her down into a kneeling position in front of him. He drew her closer to him, trying to make them as small and inconspicuous as possible.

The sound of somebody trying to open the door was increased by the fact that there was not a sound in the room. The door opened. And though Emily couldn't see anything, she could see Professor McGonagall looking around the room. Then the sound of the door closing was heard.

Emily thinking that they were safe started to get up only to have George's hand clamp down onto her shoulder, effectively holding her in place. She turned her head as much as she could in her position trying to see his face. With his free hand he raised it to his lips and motioned for her to be silence. Still a bit confused she stayed quiet.

Then the sound of shoes walking was heard. Emily's eyes widened, she was still in the room. And if it hadn't been for George she would have been caught. A few tense minutes passed as they listened to the sound of the shoes.

Emily tried not to panic when the shoes sounded so close to where she and George were hiding. And she practically stopped breathing when she saw the shoes. A turquoise pair of high heels could be seen through the legs of the armor they were hiding behind. George tightened his hold on her and it seemed that he stopped breathing as well.

Then the shoes disappeared and Emily let out a tiny breath. It was another five minutes before the sound of the door opening and closing was heard again. This time Emily didn't even bother trying to get up. She just waited. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, before the unmistakable sound of celebrating was heard. Coming out of their hiding place they saw Fred and Lee dancing around laughing and hollering.

George grinning grabbed Emily and they both were soon joining in with the other two. They continued on for a little bit before they collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Just love fooling old Professor McGonagall," Lee chuckled.

"Agreed," the twins nodded in union.

"But the thing is we would never have heard her coming if Emily hadn't stopped." Fred said.

"Ya, and then she said that we had to go cause Professor McGonagall was coming." Lee added. They all turned to look at her. Emily realized that she had made a mistake, she should have just said that she had to go. They would have stopped for a second and then they would have heard McGonagall coming. But no she had to open her big mouth and tell them who was coming. Now what was she going to do? They were going to ask the obvious question any minute now and then what would she say? Emily didn't need to see the future to know what was coming next.

"Emily how did you know that McGonagall was coming? George asked suspiciously.

Was she good are what. So now what did she do?

* * *

AN: Ok that's the end of that chapter. Isn't it great? I updated and everything and it didn't take me a month to do it. I'm so proud of myself.

So how many of you guys like cliffhangers? Aren't they great.

I decided that it would be easier that Emily's visions are in italics, that way its easier to distinguish between the two.

Ok now all you have to do is review.


	13. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 13

Answers

"Emily how did you know that McGonagall was coming? George asked suspiciously.

Was she good are what. So now what did she do?

"I heard her shoes?" Emily answered hopefully. It didn't work, all three of them just frowned at her.

"No that doesn't make any sense. We all heard the shoes walking towards us. But you stopped before that. And with all the noise that we were making it would have been impossible to have heard them." Lee stated.

"Plus those could have been anybodies shoes," Fred added.

It had been a long shot that they would believe that. But now what was she suppose to say? Maybe just the truth, cause after all when you tell the truth normally most people think that your lying any ways. So maybe they would just believe that she was lying and lose interest. Umm…maybe just in her family that they didn't believe her. Hey it was worth a shot.

"I'm a Seer. I can see into the future and I saw her coming into this room while we were still battling and we were in big trouble." she grinned at them. Their eyes had widened and their mouths were on the ground. Then they started laughing at her. She was sure that they didn't believe her. But of course she celebrated a little bit too soon.

"Really, you're a Seer then?" Lee asked still laughing. It really did seem like he didn't believe her. It did, generally when somebody laughed at your statement they didn't really believe you. Why did they have to go against her belief in human behavior, she thought.

"So seriously are you?" George wasn't laughing any more, though he still had a smile. Emily glanced at the other two, they both were wearing similar expressions.

"Yes," she said a bit slowly, a bit unsure what was about to happen.

"So your like Trelawney?" Lee muttered.

"Who's Professor Trelawney?" Emily frowned was comparing her to Trelawney good or bad?

"Oh she's our horrible Divination teacher." Fred answered grinning, "Claims to see the future, says that Katie Bell is in some horrible danger and that she was going to die before the year was out."

"Fred!" George and Lee glared at him. Fred looked confused, but then he looked at Emily, who was shocked that they would think that she was like that. How could they, after all didn't she just prove that she had seen McGonagall coming. Standing up angrily she glared down at the three of them.

"I am not like that. I actually can see the future and I just proved it by telling you that Professor McGonagall was coming and if you would compare me to one that you obviously find a hilarious joke, then there is no need to stay here and defend myself to you three." With that she turned around and left the room.

It was several hallways later that Emily came to a conclusion. That she tended to take offense to a lot of things. Then she ended up yelling at the person that she had taken offense from then running off. You would think that she would learn to do something different, but no she did the same thing.

Maybe she should actually stay around to finish an argument, then that would show them. Emily thought that was a better idea. Well it was too late to do that now. Shrugging, Emily thought that she would just have to try that next time.

* * *

Emily spend the rest of the day with Susan, Terry, and Evan. Which in turn was spent in the library. Emily wasn't sure if she should thank or destroy Terry for making them come here. On the one hand the twins rarely came here, but on the other hand she was here in the library doing work. What sort of way was that to spend a weekend. The first weekend. They barely even had any work to do, yet there they were. 

Instead of studying both Emily and Evan were reading a wizardry comic book. They were Evan's that he had borrowed (without asking) from his older brother. They had placed them behind their potions book and had placed them on mute. Terry would be so mad if he knew that they weren't really studying. Sometimes though it was hard not to laugh at some of the things that have happened.

"Hey Emily have you heard what we're doing on Thursday?" Evan whispered to her from behind his book. Emily shook her head, she hadn't heard any thing of great interest. "It's our first flying lesson."

"Really!" Emily said excitedly, forgetting to keep her voice down. Though since there weren't that many people in the library nobody seemed to really notice. Of course the two people across the table from them did. Neither of them looked very pleased.

"What are you two talking about? We're suppose to be working on potions." Terry glared at the two of them. It was clear that he could care less for what they were talking about, but Evan didn't seem to notice this tiny bit of fact. In fact Evan completely ignored the glare that he was the recipient of. It seemed like he was taking Terry's question as though he seriously cared. Sometimes Emily wasn't sure if Evan deliberately missed the obvious or just didn't notice, it was hard to tell.

"Flying lessons start this week isn't that brilliant? Me and Emily are having our lessons on Thursday. You and Susan are together on Friday. I know you guys must be insanely jealous that we get to go a day earlier.

"Oh really flying!" Susan was clearly excited about the prospect, unlike Terry who only stated Evan's improper sentence. "Its Emily and I, Evan. Not me and Emily." Evan ignored him.

"Couldn't believe it either, Susan. When I first heard from Draco Malfoy about the flying lessons, I thought that he might be lying to me. But no I checked myself and he was telling the truth, we are starting." Evan explained.

"Can we stop talking about flying and continue on with potions." Terry complained, clearly not as interested in flying as the rest of them we're. Susan and Evan ignored him and continued to talk on and on about flying and then eventually into qudditch.

Even though Emily was just as interested in flying and qudditch as the two of them were she decided to help Terry with his work instead. After all she didn't want him to be left out. Plus he was having a hard time finishing Professor Snape's essay. Though while she was helping Terry, in the back of her mind she was jumping for joy over the prospect of finally being able to learn how to fly. And this was how her first week at Hogwarts ended, with a failed study sessions and talk of the next week to come.

* * *

AN: Ya it's done and it's short, I know. 

Good News: I updated!

Bad News: My computer died, completely died.

I'm really upset about that fact. Cause now that my computer is no longer functioning, I have come to realize how much my entertainment relied upon it. But I don't think that it will effect my updating, just my sanity.

Umm…I know I had something else to say, but I can't remember so this is it. Oh and don't forget to review.


	14. Flying

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 14

Flying

By the time that Thursday's flying lesson with the Slytherins Emily wasn't sure if she was avoiding the twins and Lee or if they were avoiding her. Either way though it was at the back of her mind when they went down to the qudditch field. She and Evan walked there. On the way Evan kept going on and on about how great he was at qudditch and how he was better then all of his siblings.

"Evan how many siblings do you have?" Emily asked a bit surprised that she hadn't asked before. Evan too looked surprised though probably about her asking the question.

"Umm…well lets see theirs: Noah, Via, Dappy, and little Issic." he stated counting them off of his fingers as he went.

"We have the same number of siblings, isn't that cool." Emily grinned at him, then asked another question. "How come I don't see any of them around Hogwarts?"

"Well Noah graduated last year and Via's in her 6th year and doesn't associate with the younger years. Both of them we're in Ravenclaw. I'm the first in my whole family to become a Slytherin. The others haven't started yet." Evan explained. Emily was shocked to hear that Evan was the first in his family to become a Slytherin, she would have thought that they all would have been.

"I'm the eldest in my family," Emily stated proudly. "I have Zack, Katie and Abigail from my Mom's side and I have Mikal from my father's side."

"The conversation ended there upon arriving on the field. Madam Hooch had 20 brooms lined up. We were the last two to show up apparently, besides Madam Hooch that is. The only two brooms happened to be on the opposite sides of each other.

"I don't like this arrangement," Evan commented glancing at the two separated houses. Emily nodded her head in agreement. "We shell have to fix it." he grinned at her and then motioned for her to follow him. As they were walking he reached down grabbed the last broom on the Slytherin's side and continued walking on to the other side. Once there he placed it next to the only other broom left.

"Problem solved" Evan said proudly. Emily didn't say anything just smiled at him and took her place next to the broomstick.

The rest of the flying lesson was cancelled. All because of Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Both Emily and Evan couldn't believe it when Madam Hooch came back from taking Neville up from the Hospital Wing and announced that the lesson was over.

Instead of going back to their dormitories with their other housemates they opted to stick around the field. Evan said he had a brilliant idea. He waited till everyone had left the field before he told her that he would be right back.

True to his word a couple of minutes later Evan was back. Though this time he was carrying a broom. Not one of those crappy school brooms though, it was a shiny new looking broom.

"Wow, Evan where did you get that?" Emily asked a bit in awe of the broom. She had only seen such a nice looking broom in the qudditch store in Diagon ally. Well and what the Professional Qudditch players used. But this was different this was up close.

"It's my sisters," Evan replied smirking a bit. Emily doubted that he had permission from his sister to use it. But Emily being Evan's friend and not Via's so really what did she care. Plus if she were going by the rules and fairness and such they really shouldn't have the broom out in the first place.

"I get to ride first, since it is my sisters broom, you go next," Evan said as he got on the broom. Emily watched him wanting to know how to do it. After all she didn't want to mess up and Evan had said he was pretty good. Though she wasn't so sure she should believe him, but still he knew more about it then she did.

He did ok, he did shake and wobble for a bit, but only for the first ten minutes. After that he seemed to get the hang of it and he was going so fast. Emily couldn't wait for her turn. It was a half an hour later that Evan finally came down and said that she could have a turn.

"Took you long enough," Emily muttered as he started to land.

"Hey when your up there you'll understand." he grinned and then went back to landing the broom. But he was having some difficulty with the broom. He couldn't control it enough to land and before either of them knew what was happening Evan had crashed into the ground.

"Evan!" Emily called out and ran to where Evan had crashed. Evan moaned as he sat up. Emily sat next to him looking at him worriedly.

"That hurt," Evan commented looking at Emily with half smile half grimace. He was holding his wrist which was starting to change colors and swell. "I don't think that it's broken, if it were I think that I would be in a lot more pain. Where's the broom?" he asked looking around.

Emily saw it first and she was pretty sure that it was in worse condition then Evan was. Though that might change if his sister ever found out what had happened. The broom was lying more then a few feet from them. Well at least half of it was. It had broken in two and the other piece was no where to be seen as of that moment.

"Umm…Evan," she pointed to where half of the broom lay. Evan glanced over to it and his face turned a very pale white before changing to a green.

"What am I going to do Emily? My sister is going to kill me. And owwwwwww! My wrist hurts," Evan whined.

"First off were getting you off to the Hospital Wing." Emily stated helping her friend up. She then tried to pull him off towards Hogwarts, but Evan refused to budge, his eyes were firmly planted on the half broom.

"We can't leave it here. We have to do something about it." Evan stated.

"What do you suggest that we do about it?" Emily asked a bit irritably, she wanted to get him up to Hospital Wing and he was being a poor follower at the moment.

"Don't know, but if we leave it and somebody finds it we could get into a lot of trouble. After all we weren't suppose to be riding brooms without Madam Hooch. Who knows what they'll do to us." Evan told her. Looking around as though an idea would just pop out of thin air.

Emily thought about it for a few seconds. Her first idea was to just chuck it into the nearest fire. But that would require them going in side and they could get caught doing that and then they're would be a whole bunch of questions. It was just way too much work. Then it hit her they didn't have to burn it they could just sink it.

"Evan we'll throw it in the water. Nobody would find it there. Plus why would anybody look for a missing broom in the water." Emily said excitedly. Evan looked unsure for a moment, but then he nodded his head.

"Ok lets hurry up and get this over with so we can get you up and fixed," Emily said and went to pick up the broom. They were silent as they made they're way down to the lake with Evan whimpering every now and then.

Once they reached the lake Emily tossed it as far as she could. They watched it go under the water, neither aware of the set of eyes that watched them from afar. No sooner had the broom sunk from sight then Emily dragged her friend off with threats of death if he wasn't silent on the way there.

* * *

AN: Ok this is another short one I know. But I wanted to update this one cause its been awhile since I actually did update. I really don't like this chapter all that much. I think I could have done better with it. But I'll go back and change anything later.

I am open to hearing any ideas as to what should happen next, I'm sort of stuck on the matter. So any ideas will be appreciated.

So until my next update, which I hope will be soon.


	15. Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 15

Vision

Nobody ever found out what Emily and Evan had done. Though Via was pretty upset that her broomstick was missing. But there was really nothing that anybody could do. Via had tried a few charms to find it, but none of them really worked. Evan of course was quite thankful that Via never found the broom or was suspicious of him.

After that time passed rather quickly and soon Halloween was upon them. The only things of interested that had happened were when Terry and Susan had had their qudditch lesson. Which when Evan and Emily found out about it they thought it was hilarious. It turns out that Susan who actually liked the idea of flying wasn't very good at it and Terry who really couldn't care less about it was fantastic on a broom, the best in the class in fact. Which led to Susan being horribly mad at Terry for a whole week straight, not that Terry paid much attention to a silly girls antics.

To Emily a more noticeable thing was the fact that the twins and Lee were still avoiding her. She was upset over the matter and wished that they would say something to her, any thing would have been nice. Emily of course could have said something to them of course, but she thought that they were the ones that were avoiding her and that if they didn't want to talk to the little first year then she didn't want to talk with the wicked third years.

It was lunchtime on Halloween that things started to get interesting again. Susan and Evan had joined her at the Gryffindor table to watch her eat. They both said that it was vastly entertaining. They had already finished eating and their next class didn't start for another half an hour. Terry hadn't shown up at all and Susan said that she hadn't seen him since their Transfiguration lesson.

"My brother finally wrote to me today. He just found out that I was put into Slytherin. He didn't really believe it when my father had wrote to him about it." Evan stated randomly. Emily and Susan both turned to look at him.

"I thought you said that your father said cause you were pure and all that you would be in Slytherin, why would it come as a shock to your brother?" Susan asked.

How come I didn't think of that, Emily thought. Evan had told her that all of his family as been in Ravenclaw, but on the train ride he had said that he would most likely be in Slytherin.

"Well, Father always said there was something off about me, something different then my other siblings." Evan looked sad about this comment but instantly brightened up, "Plus the fact that I was always doing something that I shouldn't be doing being a bad child and all, not at all like Noah and Via who had been perfect little angels," the last part Evan sneered at.

Before either of them could comment on what Evan had said Terry showed up. He looked really angry. He stomped right over to where they were sitting and sat down in a huff. He didn't say anything just sat there glaring at the empty plate in front of them.

The three others just stared at him. None of them had seen him mad before, not even Evan had and he had known Terry longer then the other two. Emily placed her fork down finding Terry more interesting then her food at the moment. It was a few minutes before Terry said any thing though.

"I can't believe him, the lying piece of scum." Terry muttered. They stared at him waiting for him to say more, but he didn't he just continued to glare at his plate. Finally Evan impatient with waiting for Terry just out right asked him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Evan demanded. Terry turned his glare onto him.

"Evan don't be rude," Susan told him sharply.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being nice and polite and all that other stuff," Evan denied.

"You are too, if Terry wants to tell us what's wrong he will," Susan argued.

"Well the way he was going we would never know and he would just wallow in his own anger and never do anything about it,"

"But that's his choice not yours," Susan's voice got a slight bit louder causing a few people to turn and look at them. Not that Susan and Evan noticed, they just got louder and louder.

"I'm making it my choice,"

"You can't do that,"

"Yes I can just watch me,"

"Ya I'll watch you make a complete fool out of yourself."

"Fool, me. Ha more like you're the fool,"

They just continued on and on most likely forgetting about what they were arguing about in the first place. Emily glanced at Terry who was watching the two with mild interest. While he was no longer glaring he still seemed upset. Emily decided that it was best to leave these two to their argument and go find out what was upsetting Terry so much.

So she stood up and motioned for Terry to follow her. Has they walked, out neither Susan nor Evan noticed, or the rest of the people in the Hall for that matter. All eyes seemed to be on the two arguing. Emily wondered for a moment weather or not one of the teachers were going to interrupt them any time soon or were they just as fascinated by it as the rest of the students.

Once alone in an empty classroom Emily waited for Terry to say something. She had decided that it was better if he talked first instead of her dragging it out of him. He was silent a bit before he talked.

"It was that stupid Eddie Carmichael. He thinks that he's oh so smart. But he's not he doesn't know anything. He's the biggest moron that I have ever met." Evan ranted. He then started to pace around the room.

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked. He stopped and turned to stare at me.

"Nothing makes me think that, it's a fact," He then continued on with his pacing.

"If you say so Terry, but I think that we should be getting to class though, we might be late," Emily said and once again Terry stopped. Though this time when he stopped he had a smile on his face.

"Since when did you care weather or not your late?" Evan asked.

"Umm…since now." She grinned at him and dragged him out of the room, where they separated to go to their classes.

It was just after her Charm's class and she was running a bit late for her next and last class of the day. Neville had bumped into her just as class ended knocking all of her stuff to the ground. So she was a bit in a rush for her next class was practically on the other side of Hogwarts.

It really was just her luck that she bumped into another student on her way to the class. Cursing her luck, Emily rushed to pick everything up.

"Sorry," recognizing the voice, Emily glanced up and there he was George Weasley. He was looking down on her. He was so tall when she was sitting down, Emily thought looking up at him. Wonder when he's going to go off running.

Ignoring him she turned back to gathering her stuff. There really wasn't any point in rushing now she was already late. To her surprise he didn't go running, but knelt down and helped gather her stuff. Once done they both stood up and George handed her, her things. Emily then turned and started to walk away.

"Emily wait," George said, his hand reaching out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Everything started to get blurry. She could no longer see the hallway in front of her, no longer feel the hand on her shoulder.

_She was in a hallway. Though not the one that she had previously been in. It was a different one. As far as she could tell nobody was around. Turning slightly she saw somebody. The person was walking fast and heading the opposite way of her. That person happened to be Professor Snape. Emily would have followed him if she hadn't heard a sound from behind her. _

_Emily whirled around and saw Ron pulling Harry behind some statue of a large griffin. Why were they hiding? Were they avoiding Professor Snape? She turned around, but Professor Snape was already gone. They then seemed to follow after Snape._

_It was then that she heard strange sounds, like somebody or something was coming towards them. Emily could hear the things footfall and it sounded like it was grunting. A foul smell came to her then. Both Ron and Harry seemed to hear and smell the same things. _

_Then she saw what was causing all of this. It was coming towards them, it was so tall. It's skin was a dull sort of concrete gray. The thing she recognized now was a Troll; it wasn't anything like she had seen in her books, it was worse. The Troll was holding a huge wooden club and coming straight towards them. _

_Harry and Ron moved into the shadows trying to avoid it. Emily on the other hand stayed right where she was. It wasn't like the thing could hurt her; she after all wasn't really there. _

_The Troll stopped though. It peered inside a doorway that was next to it and then slowly made its way into the room._

"_The key's in the lock. We could lock it in" Harry spoke out from the shadows. Emily turned towards the two of them._

"_Good idea," Ron answered._

_They both then proceeded to walk towards the open door. Once close enough Harry leaped into action and slammed and locked the door._

"_Yes!" they cried out upon their victory. They then started to run back the way they had come from. Something seemed off to Emily and instead of following them she went towards the door. _

_A high-pitched scream came from inside the room that the Troll was locked in. _

"_Oh, no," Ron said from behind her._

"_It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry cried out. The girl's bathroom why did that matter?_

"_Hermione!" the two of them said together. They both then went back the way that they had come and unlocked the door and both ran inside. _

_Emily quickly followed them, what was going to happen? What could they do against a twelve-foot Troll? She couldn't see much though. Hermione from what she could tell was cowering against a wall as the troll got closer and closer to her. Harry and Ron right behind the thing._

"_Confuse it!" Harry called out and he grabbed something off the ground and threw it at a wall. That stopped the troll for the moment, before its eyes focused on Harry and started for him._

Her vision started to fade into a blurry mess. Emily tried to fight it; she just couldn't leave now. She didn't know what happened to them. But she had no control over the matter and the last of it disappeared from her sight.

"Emily are you ok?" George asked his hand still on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Emily was a bit confused she had momentarily forgotten where she was before the vision.

"You just sort of blanked out for a moment, are you ok?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine," it was an automatic response she really wasn't paying any attention to George at the moment. He seemed to realize that something was off cause he was giving her strange looks.

It was then that Emily recalled that he, Fred, and Lee had been avoiding her all this time cause of her confession. They really didn't think that she could see the future, they thought that she was just some fake like that teacher. But she actually had a chance to prove herself.

"Well look Emily I want to-" he started.

"I can prove it to you," She interrupted him. He looked at her confused for a moment before a slight smile came across his face. A mocking smile the one where the person is smiling cause they really don't believe you but just go along with it any way, just so they can see you make a fool of yourself and that they can say 'I told you'. Emily hated those kinds of smiles.

"Really, how so?" he asked.

"I just had a vision and if I tell you about it and then it comes true then that means that I can see the future and you'll see that I'm telling the truth." She stated proudly.

"Ok we'll see about that, tell me about your _vision_," Emily glared at him when he emphasized the word vision.

"You will see," Emily then proceeded to tell him all that she had just saw. After which he looked a bit thoughtful as well as skeptical.

"How do we know where they'll be or when for that matter?" he asked. She hadn't thought about that. Emily had no idea where that was or when for that matter.

"Well my guess is that it's most likely some time today. We'll just follow Ron and Harry around," she said.

"Yes just how I always wanted to spend my evenings following around my young brother and his friends." George muttered sarcastically.

"Hey it's just one evening."

"But your not even sure if its today,"

"It will be," Emily told him strongly. She wasn't sure though, but she didn't want him to back out.

"Fine, I'll tell Fred and we'll start stalking Ron,"

* * *

AN: Sorry I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update. I'll try to do better, but really I never seem to be doing better at this updating thing. 

Originally I was just going to make this chapter all about a fight that Terry was going to get into, but then I sort of ran out of time for that and it sort of didn't focus on that. Maybe I'll add that to the next chapter, tell me what you think.

I want to thank all of those that actually are still following this story and reviewing, thank you it really means a lot to me that you guys are interested and stuff.

Oh and one more thing to those that read my other stories I would like to say that I might be starting **Night **again. I did start writing the beginning part and such. So ya I just wanted to mention that cause it's been on hold for such a long time and incase anybody is still interested.

Ok that's it till my next update.


	16. Stalking Ron

Disclaimer: Really is this necessary, we all know that I, no matter how great and modest I am, do not own Harry Potter or his universe.

Chapter 16

Stalking Ron

It wasn't very hard to follow Ron considering the fact that we had the same classes. For the most part all he did was hang around Harry in the common room until it was time for the feast. During that time the twins and Lee were also in the common room playing small jokes on their fellow housemates. Emily knew though that they probably would have been out making bigger trouble if they also weren't stalking Ron as she was.

The Halloween feast was amazing; it was just like the feast at the start of the year. Well except for there were decorations and nobody seemed all that confused and there was more talking. Ok so they weren't all that much alike, the only thing being similar is that there was a lot of food, good food at that.

The food was a bit distracting, but Emily still managed to keep an eye on Ron and Harry. In fact she chose to sit right across from them, that way she couldn't miss anything. It was a genius idea and she was proud of it no matter how simple it seemed.

It was halfway through the feast that the doors burst open and in ran Professor Quirrell. He seemed terrified as he ran up to the head table and directly towards Professor Dumbledore. All eyes were on him in the now silent hall. Because of this it was quite easy to hear what Professor Quirrell said.

"Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The silence was gone as everyone started shouting and going into a panic. Emily on the other hand stayed silent she had known this was going to happen. She just kept her eyes on Harry and Ron and watched as they panicked. It took several tries for Professor Dumbledore to get the students to be silent for him to speak.

"Prefects lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" his voice rang out among us.

Percy started leading the Gryffindor's back to the tower. Emily just stayed semi close to Harry and Ron, knowing that they would soon be leading her to all the proof that she needed. They were close enough for her to see them, but not so that she could hear what they were talking about.

It didn't take long for them to ditch the Gryffindor's and join in the Hufflepuff procession. Emily quickly followed and as she did so she wondered briefly if the twins noticed. They didn't stay long with the Hufflepuff's before they slipped down a different corridor. By the way they were going Emily knew which bathroom that they were heading too. Which really made it easier to follow them, because now she knew where they were headed.

Then everything started going really fast. Emily watched in fascination as it all started to unfold just like her vision had shown her it would. Briefly she wondered if maybe she should have done something to help them, they were after all going against a troll. But before she could decide what to do people running down the hall could be heard. Strangely enough they were coming from both ways leaving her sort of trapped in the middle. Could you spell trouble, for she certainly could and it seemed that she was about to be in it. Once whoever it was came around whichever corner. So this would probably be the right time to start panicking right, she thought glancing down the hallways.

Or maybe she should start panicking when a couple pairs of hands reached out from the wall and grabbed onto her. They dragged her into their secluded hideaway of darkness. Surprisingly enough she didn't scream like she had wanted to, but that might have been due towards the fact that their was a hand clamped firmly over her mouth preventing her from making any sort of sound at all.

Not liking this position at all Emily licked the hand. She had know idea where the hand had been which sort of made her hesitate to actually do it, but really who likes the idea of being silence and held against their will?

The person instantly retracted their hand. Emily despite the situation smiled, it was funny, at least to her. She heard the person muttering under their breath and then a couple of shushes.

Emily would have said something really loud just to be contradictory, if there hadn't been professors close by. In fact she just some go by right now. She watched wide-eyed as they passed their hiding place with out even noticing them. Emily didn't get the chance to see what happened after that, for she was soon dragged backwards. As this was done, she started to wonder why people felt this need to drag me around. She had perfectly good legs that worked, couldn't they just let her walk on her own. She really didn't need help.

After a few minutes of being dragged about, while making little noises to show her displeasure at those that held her, before they came to a stop. They let her go then and she was finally able to whirl around and tell them to their face what she thought of them. Of course when she did so she shouldn't have been so surprised when she was face with the twins and Lee. After all they had been stalking Ron too of course they would have been around the same area that she was.

"Aren't you going to give thanks" started one twin

"To your great saviors," the other finished. She glared at the two of them before turning to Lee.

"Thank you _Lee _for saving me from a lot of trouble," she grinned extra brightly at him. He smiled right back at her just as brightly; he was obviously finding this very amusing. The twins made noises of displeasure.

"Emily you wound us," Fred said with a hand over his heart.

"We went to so much effort for you," George mimicked his brothers movements.

"Yes, George even got licked for his efforts," Fred stated and then started laughing along with Lee. George not seeing the humor in it glared at the two of them. Emily didn't find it funny either and waited impatiently for them to stop laughing. Luckily George wasn't as patient as she was and smacked them across the heads when they wouldn't stop.

"Ouch," they cried rubbing their sore heads.

"Well it wasn't that funny," George muttered to them his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Oh but dear brother it was," Fred grinned at him, George returned it with a rude hand gesture.

"How about we get to the point of _dragging _me here," She emphasized the point dragging with her distaste of the matter. They of course didn't notice her displeasure and smiled at her innocently.

"Ah yes the point," Fred said with a nod of his head.

"We have a point," Lee agreed.

"A very good point," George added.

Emily stared at them and thought a bit dismally about her choices in friends. Of all of the people that she knew why did they have to be the ones that knew? They were making jokes about this. At that point she wasn't sure if they really did have a point or they were just going around in circles in order to make fun of her. Then she started wondering which of them was crazier, her for telling them, or them for…well they really didn't have a reason they just were. Ok did that make any sense, she asked herself. After a moment of thought, she came to the conclusion that no it didn't and that she must be the crazier one.

"Hello, Emily, you in there?" A hand was waving in front of her face. She blinked and looked at Fred the owner of said hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well you looked sort of out of it," Fred told her.

"Yep it didn't seem like you heard we said," George nodded sadly.

"You were talking?" she hadn't heard them say anything.

"Of course we were," Lee said looking at her in shock.

"We were saying very important things," Fred stated.

"And you missed it all" George continued with their astonishment.

"Now you'll never know," Lee finished. They all bowed their heads low as though they were mourning the loss. Maybe they were really the crazier ones; she stared at their weird posture.

"Why don't you just repeat what you said," she told them logically. Which ended up with them going into a ten-minute explanation of why they couldn't do that. Emily didn't think that it made much sense. That might have been because she didn't understand every fifth word that they used and she was pretty positive that they were making them up.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," Emily finally cried waving her hands for them to stop, "I'm sorry for my ignorant ways,"

"That's okay it understandable that a little firstie would be ignorant," Lee said sorrowfully. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Nobody would understand your deluded way of thinking," Emily muttered under her breath.

"What's that, dear Emily?" they asked, their hands all puckered around their ears as though that would help them hear better.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied with a smile.

"That's what I thought to," Lee nodded.

"Come on we must go," Fred said grabbing a hold of one of her arms.

"Yes it is time to leave," George grabbed her other arm.

"We have dwelled too long away from our wonderful common room," Lee said cheerfully his arm reaching out towards her. Emily half expected him to grab a hold of some part of her body too, but he only patted her head like she was some sort of dog. She greatly resented him for that and would have kicked him if he hadn't moved away. He must have expected that for he moved rather quickly.

"Wait I'm confused," Emily started, but they ignored her words of protest and pulled her along after them.

"Our dear brother Percy must miss us," Fred told George over her head.

"Indeed we have not been around to help him with her Perfect duties," George commented.

"I know he must be lost with out us," Emily doubted that they ever helped Percy with any thing. In fact most of the time they seemed to make performing his duties even more difficult.

"You know I can walk," she told them after a bit of walking, or in her case pulled. They all stopped in their tracks and turned to look at her. Each wearing identical looks of shock on their faces.

"What's this dear Emily,"

"You say you're having trouble walking,"

"Why ever did you not tell us?"

"What that's not what I said," Emily cried a bit panicked. She didn't trust where this was going. This was very bad and it needed to stop it before it got much worse.

"What gentleman are we?" Fred asked the other two, it was like she wasn't even there, they just ignored everything she said.

"Whatever do you mean?" George questioned in a weird like voice of feigned wonderment.

"Yes Fred, what do you mean?" Lee said in the same tone of voice as George.

"What I mean my friends is that we took no notice of our fair lady here who was in dire need of our assistance." Fred told them.

"Your right, but however will we be able to gain her forgiveness?" Emily didn't, no couldn't say anything at that point. All that she had said was that she could walk by herself how did it end up like this?

"We shall of course make her journey back to the common room as easy as possible," Fred said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" they asked. At this point Emily was a bit curious where this was leading; of course that was until Fred answered. Then all she wanted to do was be back in the hallway where the teachers would have caught her. That would have been so much better.

"One of us will have to carry her," Fred said with a smile.

"NO!" was my response, which was promptly ignored. Because what did it matter what her opinion on the matter was, she was only the one that they were discussing after all.

"I'll do it," George and Lee both stated just as loudly as Emily had rejected the claim. They were jumping up and down with their hands waving in the air. They looked like little children really.

"It's a difficult decision, but one that must be made," Fred went into a sort of thought like pose. Where he placed his fingers on his chin and his other hand on his elbow. His eyes glancing between the two contenders.

Maybe this was the time that she could sneak a way quietly. They were too busy with their weird choosing game too notice. It was really the perfect opportunity to escape. Smiling at her plan, Emily slowly started to walk backwards and away from them. She was only halfway to the end of the hallway when their game ended.

"I win!" George cried out triumphantly.

"Drat," Lee muttered.

"Congrats, you have won the honor of our fair lady," Fred made to gesture at Emily who was suppose to be standing next to him, but she wasn't there. All three of them looked at the empty spot and then up to where she was now. Emily stared wide-eyed at them, she had been caught, now what was she to do.

The smart part of her brain told her this was the part where she was suppose to run far, far away. The other part was on lockdown and refused to even think. Unfortunately that also happened to be the part that won out on what to do and she was stuck standing there, like an idiot.

"Emily!" they cried together and ran towards her.

'Run, run, run you stupid idiot,' she thought desperately as they got closer and closer. But she didn't and it was too late, they had arrived.

"How in the world did you get over her?" Lee asked astonished.

"I walked," Emily answered a bit hopefully; maybe they'll let me walk all by myself to the common room now.

"No that's impossible you said yourself that you can't walk," George pointed out logically.

"Yes, George that is too correct," Fred stated.

"We must have moved farther away from her," Lee said.

"Yes that must be," George agreed.

"Of course what else could it have been," Fred smiled at the two boys.

"Besides me walking away," Emily muttered. They of course didn't hear her and were lose in their own little delusions.

"Time to go," Lee said.

"Yes we would never want to be after curfew," Fred said mockingly, while the other two laughed. Then they were off, Emily lying sullenly in George's arms, while they sang some tune that was vastly inappropriate. She had tried to get them to see reason, but reason was just beyond them.

They arrived back in the common room in no time. Emily was mortified when they entered and everyone's eyes seemed to focus on Emily who was still in George's arms. None of the three boys seem to notice as they continued on their merry way to the stairs leading to the girl's dorms. Their George finally let her down and onto the ground.

Emily's face was redder then a Quaffle as the snickers of the other students that were there. She glared at the three of them, wishing something would just wipe their smug little smiles off their faces.

"I hate you," she stated emphatically. They just continued to smile at her, which only served to infuriate her. She turned around and started to head up towards her dorm.

"Emily," George called out to her. Despite her intention of just ignoring them she couldn't help but stop. She didn't turn around though; Emily just stood on the steps waiting for one of them to say something.

"Just so you know we believe you," Emily didn't say anything to George's words; she just nodded and continued up the stairs.

* * *

**AN:** Ok I updated. Ya, you think it's been awhile.

Ok I have come to the conclusion, I'm not sure I've said this yet, but I realize that my story is either going to be really long or I'm going to have to start writing longer chapters.

Cause I'm writing all of this is in one thing. Because I have this four part saga thingy in my mind. This story on Emily the next on somebody that I didn't make up, the third on another person I made up and the last about the next generation. But I don't want to tell much about it, but I already have them all planned out. None of them will be as long as this one I don't think. Cause this one is all sort of like foundation part, or just maybe because I started it in her first year.

Any ways I don't want to give away a lot, but maybe if you ask nicely I'll say a bit more about them, like give away names about who each story will be about.

This is getting long and there is so much I haven't said or gotten to yet, I guess this means that I should hurry up and write the next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
